Hollow Soul
by Dengirl
Summary: Resurrection...some say it's best left to priests and philosophers...it shouldn't be left to Time Lord, especially the Master.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how people have a way of rationalising things. He couldn't believe that people believed the fires were caused by an electrical fault.

Millions of people had seen images of a man with lightning coming out of his hands. It hadn't been easy finding the eye-witnesses and Ret-conning them. It had also been a huge hit on You Tube and it had taken a long time for the rumour to spread that it had been a magic trick and no-one seemed bothered when it suddenly disappeared.

Now a year down the line, it had been forgotten, as the world and its problems moved on, and for that Jack was very grateful.

Jack filed the last of the reports, even though he know Ianto would file the again. It had been a long year, a year since the Master's escape…Seska's resurrection and the Doctor's death.

He was still at a loss as to how all of it had happened and he supposed he would never know.

Since then he'd dealt with countless alien incursions, but still he wanted to settle things between him and the Master.

His team arriving distracted him and he knew he had to start the day. As he left the office he looked at a photo on the wall; a photo of himself and a tall man with a smile that never reached his eyes….except in this one….it had been a good day.

"Gwen, get me the files….." and he was out of the door, unaware that today was going to be the best day for a very long time.

* * *

In another star system a holy place was being desecrated.

"Tear this place apart….find the artefact."

A trembling acolyte was pushed in front of the person who had given the order.

"Where is the high priest?"

When an answer wasn't forthcoming, he shot the acolyte in the head.

"Sir," a voice said in his ear. "We've found the artefact and the high priest."

"Then it's time to leave. Kill everyone else and burn this place."

The man walked away from the burning site, not taking any notice of the gunshots. He carried a box and behind him an old man was dragged in chains.

A little later a shuttle landed and a figure that had been waiting moved forward.

"You have it?"

"Yes, my Lord Seska, and we have the high priest as well."

"Good," Seska said and took the box. "Have the priest taken to my laboratory. Well done, my father will reward you."

"And when will we have our next location?"

"As soon as I can rip it from the priest's mind," another voice said.

The whole group came to attention.

"Father," Seska said. "We have it, the sixth artefact."

His father said nothing and dismissed the soldiers with a wave of his hand.

"Walk with me," he finally said.

* * *

Seska was unsure on what was going to happen, his father rarely saw or spoke to him in person.

"These artefacts?" his father said, looking at the object in the box. "How sure are you that they will work?"

Seska hesitated, he could hear the doubt in his father's voice. He didn't blame him; hopes had been raised and then dashed too many times.

"Many have died to protect these artefacts. That tells me there must be something to the stories."

His father stopped and turned towards him.

"Be careful Seska, do not be overconfident."

Seska shook his head, "I promised I would find a way. I will do what it takes."

His father gave him a ghost of a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You grow more like your mother every day. I hope one day he will see the Time Lord you have become."

His father left him then and Seska stood on his own. It had been a long year, a year of following tales of mythical objects and half-truths of magical elixirs. The trail of destruction they'd left hadn't gone unnoticed, and now his father was preparing his army for war.

He'd been driving his scientists hard, as he knew his father wanted his mother to be there when he finally struck back.

If he was right, that time would be soon, all he needed now was the seventh and last artefact. That was why he'd kept the high priest alive; he knew the location of it.

He sighed and went back to work…back to his quest to bring life to his mother.

* * *

The Master left his son after their talk in a slightly better mood. Seska sounded confident, that this time it would work.

They had come so close the last time, with that elixir. His hearts had even beaten, but he'd never taken a breath. He barely acknowledged the soldiers that saluted him as he entered a very special room.

It was adorned with the colours of his and the Doctor's house…the colours of royalty. He walked up to the figure that was lying inside a stasis chamber.

He reached out a hand, wishing he could reach through and touch, but he couldn't. He withdrew his hand and stepped back.

"Soon, Si'arila," he said and placed a hand over his suit pocket. "Soon….then we shall be together."

He left the room and decided it was time to quicken the pace; he would have that location now.

The whole laboratory seemed to tense when he walked in…good; they still feared him. He was wandering round looking at the work in progress…now he could see what he was doing. That was what the artefact was.

"Father?" Seska said as he walked out of another room. He looked stressed and unhappy. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I can see what this does now."

"It took me a while to work it out, but I need the last artefact. Without that, it will not work and the priest refuses to give me the location."

"I can help with that," the Master said.

Everyone in the lab tried not to listen to the screams coming from the other room, but they couldn't fail to notice the Lord Master and The Lord Seska re-enter the lab.

The Lord Master's clothes were spattered with blood and there was a grim look on his face and the Lord Seska look decidedly unhappy.

Seska stormed into the flight deck of his father's cruiser and snarled out his orders.

"Recall the army and set new co-ordinates."

"Where, my Lord?"

* * *

The Master re-entered the stasis room and went right up to it.

"The time is coming Eresh'ala…we have the location of the last artefact, and guess where it is? We can find Jakaar and then we can turn the Earth to ashes."


	2. Chapter 2

The museum on Sestus Four housed the largest collection of religious artefacts this side of the Silver Desolation. This meant that it attracted many visitors.

But today two of its visitors were not interested in looking at the whole museum.

"Security is high," Seska said.

"That's why we have to be subtle. We are going to steal it."

They walked through the section, taking note of every camera and guard and sensor. They only stopped when they came to the artefact they wanted.

"It seems so…" the Master started to say.

"Ordinary," a voice said. It was one of the guides.

"It looks like a piece of old clay, with scribble on it," he continued. "But it's written in a dead language, its writer's long gone."

"Do they know what it says?" Seska asked, acting the innocent tourist.

"I'm afraid not, although some experts believe it is some kind of incantation to raise the dead."

"If you believe in such things," the Master said.

"Indeed, but imagine if it did have that power, what would the person who finally translated it do with it? It doesn't bear thinking about, playing god."

The Master and Seska said nothing, just looked at each other.

"Still, I wonder if there is someone out there who can read it?" Seska mused.

"Let us hope not…to raise the dead."

The guide shuddered and was then distracted by a group of school children.

"Playing god," the Master snorted. "I never play at anything."

* * *

Then the museum fell silent and dark, and the guards retired to their posts, secure in the knowledge that in over five hundred years there had never been a theft….until this night. Two shadows flitted through the hallways and one of them was carrying something.

None of the cameras or the sensors registered a flare of light, nor did they pick up two shadows walking away from the museum.

The Master sat in the shuttle and carefully unwrapped the tablet. He ran his fingers over the text and smiled; sometimes it was so good to be a Time Lord.

* * *

Jack sat on his bed, trying to relax. But he knew he had things to do. He sighed and picked up a very hi-tech tablet. He liked to keep abreast of what was happening out there, just in case it was heading Earth's way.

Most of the news was un-interesting, until the report about a theft from the museum on Sestus Four. That piqued his interest, anyone who dared to steal from there could be a potential threat; especially if they fled Earth's way.

There wasn't a description of the thieves but there was a picture of what had been stolen. It was a stone tablet, with some ancient and untranslatable language written on it. It was an odd thing to steal, but he made a mental note to keep check on the black market.

He glanced at an article about the destruction of several holy places and then shut the tablet off.

He finally managed to sleep, but his sleep was full of dreams….no, nightmares. Nightmares of the whole world burning, and standing in the ashes was someone he thought was dead.

He woke in a sweat covered panic…god what a nightmare. He blinked away the awful images and when he slept again, it was free of nightmares. By the morning he'd forgotten the nightmare, because today was the anniversary of the Doctor's death…today he would mourn.

He drove the miles to the cemetery in silence and stopped the car next to the other person that had been there that day.

"How have you been, Martha?" he asked as they walked past graves.

"Busy," she said. "The train crash in Germany."

Jack nodded, a bad business that. Earth had its own home grown evil.

"You look tired," Martha said. "Still having those nightmares?"

"Every night, the same nightmare."

"He's dead Jack, and I doubt very much the Time Lords mastered resurrection."

"I know, it's just…why do I see that?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, the sub-conscious mind is still a mystery."

They stopped when they came to a spot in the memorial garden, where a small copper plaque with John Smith written on it sat under a tree.

She laid her flowers by the plaque and then watched as Jack polished tit until it shone.

"I hope the Master gave him a decent funeral pyre."

Jack straightened and stepped back.

"Of course he would. He's a lot of things, but he's a stickler for all things Time Lord."

"I have to go now Jack. I have patients to see."

He wrapped her in a hug.

"Take care, and I'll see you at the UN briefing."

"I will, and Jack, they will stop, the nightmares."

He let go then and watched as she walked away. He looked down at the plaque.

"I know, you hate it when I hug your companions."

A chilly breeze suddenly blew over him. He frowned; they were in the middle of a heat wave. A movement at the corner of his eye made him spin round….there, in the trees.

Was that a person?

"Hey," he said, but whoever it was remained in the shadows. He moved and so did the figure. He followed but whoever it was seemed to stay just out of clear sight.

He entered a clearing and was about to give up, when…it couldn't be; how could it be her?

How could she be here?

She spoke then and what she said chilled him to the core.

"The Hollow Souled Man will rise and all will burn."

Then she was gone and Jack felt like death had just spoken. Something bad, no something worse than bad was coming, but what he didn't know.

* * *

Sleek fighters broke the peace of what was a rest day, as they swept over the city. The inhabitants of this world were a peaceful race and could offer no resistance.

Soldiers poured through the gates and they could only surrender; they didn't know why they came or what they wanted.

But they did tell their grandchildren that they were there at the beginning, and when they were asked why they were spared, they were told….because we were the first to believe in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seska placed the last part into place and it was done. He glanced at the stone tablet…an incantation; as if. It had been a set of instruction, part of which was how to put the machine in front of him together.

He held his breath as he flicked the switch, and only let it out when the machine came to life.

That had been twelve hours ago, now he was setting up the machine in the ruins of an ancient temple. He was buzzing with anticipation as he made his way to the small cruiser that had landed outside the city.

He went straight to the place where he knew his father would be. He didn't like being in the same room as the stasis chamber; it always felt like death…but not for long.

His father was standing right next to the chamber, eyes closed in the same ritual he'd done every night, for a whole year.

He only opened them when Seska stopped next to him.

"Everything is ready," he said.

His father nodded, then said.

"Good, then we must prepare. I truly hope this works. I do not want another failure."

Seska recognised the subtle threat in his father's voice; failure was not going to be an option.

"It will work, I can feel it. We will bring mother back."

"Then go prepare yourself."

Seska took that as a dismissal, but before he left he reached out and nearly touched the surface of the stasis field.

"It will be good to have you back," he said to the still form of his mother.

He left his father alone then; he had his part to play tonight. They didn't of course need to do any of this, but father was always a showman.

All he wanted was his mother back. He had a myriad ideas that he wanted to share, and a lot of what his mother would call toys for him to play with.

* * *

The Master watched as the stasis chamber was placed on the transport. It was a tricky procedure, as the stasis chamber needed to be stable.

He ignored the inhabitants of the city as he escorted the transport through the streets. He only cared about what was going to happen. If this worked he would get his Storm back….his beautiful Storm.

The odd procession finally stopped when they reached the space he'd chosen. He could see Seska already waiting; the machine already in place.

It was an ugly looking thing, designed for only one purpose, and he supposed aesthetics weren't that important…but still.

"Let's get this done," he said to Seska.

* * *

The hum of the machine started to fill the air, and the static made the hairs on the Master's body raise. He waited until the tone of the machine was at the right pitch.

"Shut down the stasis field," he ordered.

The tone of the machine rose another octave and four of his soldiers began pushing the now de-activated chamber under it.

The machine, which looked very much like a medical scanner began to crackle with energy.

As soon as the Doctor's body was placed under it, tendrils of green began to move towards it. They began to play across his body and began to increase in intensity, as they found flesh.

The machine's tone had now gone beyond most people's hearing; but not the Master's.

The waiting was killing him, but he had to wait.

He watched the screen intently, waiting for the right moment…there, faint at first and only one, but there was a heartbeat.

Then there was a double heartbeat, weak and out of synch…then.

The timing had to be precise.

He steeled himself and took out the object he'd been holding next to his hearts for so long, but still he started when there was a sudden intake of breath.

"Now father!" he heard Seska shout.

With trembling fingers, he opened the object.

Golden light streamed out and like a hawk after a rabbit, it went straight for the now breathing Doctor; it flowed back into him.

At first nothing happened, there was only the rise and fall off the Doctor's chest. The energy still played across his body, repairing whatever damaged had been done.

The Master jumped again when the Doctor let out a cry that turned to a scream; then he began to convulse.

"Turn it off!" he yelled.

He saw Seska move and then be thrown backwards.

Still the Doctor screamed and convulsed, his screams echoed into the night.

* * *

The people in the city saw the green light and wondered.

Some said it was a sign from the gods, but when the screams echoed through the streets, some said that evil itself was risen that night.

And some said, on that night their Messiah was born.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Time Lord is resurrected...a Messiah born...a Holy War begins.**_

The Master could only watch with consternation as the machine continued its assault on the Doctor. The energy was all over him, green talons clawing at him.

His screams shredded every one of the Master's nerves, but he was helpless.

Suddenly the machine stopped and the energy flickered and faded; his screams and convulsions stopped.

Before the Master could move, he cried out and fell off the stasis unit.

That spurred the Master into movement, but he was too late to catch him. He went to his knees and stared at the miracle in front of him.

The Doctor was shivering…of course, he only had thin sheet for a cover.

"Blanket!" he called. He carefully wrapped it round the Doctor, who finally looked him.

"Welcome back," the Master said softly.

The Doctor just stared at him, a confused look on his face.

The Master smiled, "I know, separation for so long is not good."

He placed a hand on the Doctor's face and said.

"It will get better. But for now, let's get you somewhere warmer."

He went to move his hand away, but the Doctor grabbed his hand and placed it back on his face.

"Warm," he said.

"There's somewhere warmer. Come, let me show you."

He finally stood, noting the small whimper the Doctor made at the loss of his touch. He held out his hand and said in a commanding tone.

"Come."

He looked over at Seska, who was just getting up. He looked shaken but seemed to be okay, and a quick nod at his silent enquiry confirmed it.

Once on board the cruiser it became a little more difficult to make the Doctor move. He seemed fearful of everything.

"Father," Seska said and the Master saw he had a syringe in his hand.

"Must we?"

"I need to examine him."

"Fine."

He tried to distract the Doctor, but the Doctor was having none of it, and tried to pull away. So he tightened his grip and now the Doctor began to panic and struggled harder.

"Seska," he growled at his son to hurry.

He held the Doctor tighter as the Doctor let out a whimper of fear as Seska administered the sedative. This time he caught the Doctor and carried him to his…no, their quarters once more.

He watched as Seska went about his work.

"He's underweight, that's to be expected. Some scarring to the abdomen."

Seska moved the scanner up to the Doctor's head and the Master held his breath.

"Neurons are a bit slow, but again to be expected. There's no damaged that I can see. He's fine father, he just needs food, warmth and time."

He took out a syringe and tourniquet.

"I'll just take a blood sample for viral screening."

The Master nodded and once Seska had left he finally relaxed; he suddenly felt very tired. He lay next to the sedated Doctor and lay a protective arm across him and was soon asleep.

He was woken by the Doctor moving, and he found himself looking into eyes that were pools of black.

The Doctor suddenly moved and went straight for his neck. It seemed the Doctor had not only come back to life; he'd come back horny.

He hissed when the Doctor placed a painful bite a little close to a vein….this was getting rough already.

"Stop," he hissed, wanting to take control.

He got a snarl and a much more painful bite in response….something didn't feel right.

"No, stop!" he said more firmly but when the Doctor didn't respond, he had to force him away.

The Doctor's eyes were wild and the Master could see there was no recognition in them.

The Doctor let out another snarl and launched himself at the Master. The Master had no choice to do what he had to do next; the Doctor was decidedly not himself

He countered the Doctor's lunge and managed to get him on the floor and pin him down. In any other circumstance this would have be highly erotic, but this most definitely was not.

The Doctor struggled underneath him, all the time snarling like some trapped animal…enough he thought.

He put all his weight on the Doctor and finally managed to gets his hands on the Doctor's head.

With more force that he wanted to use, he said.

"Enough."

The Doctor went still under him, but only for a fleeting moment….fine, do it the harsh way then. This time he used a tone of voice he had only used once on the Doctor.

"Enough!" he roared.

The tone had the desired effect as he felt the Doctor flinch. He kept hold of his head and kept his eyes locked onto those blackened orbs.

The Doctor blinked and…yes, the black was fading. Eventually they became that shade humans called chocolate; but they were filled with confusion and pain.

He finally spoke, but it was no more than a whisper.

"Master?"

The Master let go of his head and said in a much more gentle tone.

" Eresh'ala," and moved off him.

The Doctor didn't move at first, then he sat up. He looked straight at the Master and said.

"Thank you."

The Master frowned and said, "What for?"

"For rescuing me from hell."

* * *

Death, the Doctor decided wasn't what he expected. It was odd, knowing that your body was gone but you were still there. He'd always thought the stories about life after death were just that…stories.

He'd watched and was unhappy at his resting place; a meat locker…really?

Then he'd felt himself being drawn back and into the object he'd carried for such an occasion. He hadn't wanted to, but the Master had insisted. Now he was thankful that he had.

Now all he to do was wait….but something had gone wrong and a part of him was left behind…and that part was in hell.

He was burnt and frozen and was torn asunder a myriad times…driven to animal insanity.

Then that part had been ripped from its torture and for the first time in what seemed an eternity he took a breath…then there was nothing but pain; the shock of being reborn and whatever energy had been used to bring him back.

He could only scream wordlessly until the pain ceased.

He felt a presence in front of him and then warmth. Then everything had been too bright and too strange; his senses were reeling, overloaded by all the renewed sensations.

It was too much and he wanted to go back to where it was less bright and less confusing. But something strong held him in its grip. He panicked and tried to get away, but the grip became tighter; painfully so.

Then there was only oblivion.

When he woke again, he found himself restricted, and this time it was a person. He looked into the person eyes and didn't recognise them, so he went on the attack.

He heard words but paid no heed to them; he wanted out. Then he found himself pushed away.

He launched himself again at the person, but found himself on the floor, underneath the person.

Then he heard the voice in his head, but still he fought to get away. Then voice came again and this time he listened…..that voice, he knew it.

He blinked and looked at those eyes again…he knew who this was.

"Master?" he said, hoping that it was him.

He felt the pressure leave his head and then the person spoke and he knew it was him.

"Eresh'ala."

The weight was lifted off him and he lay still for a few moments, gathering his new found senses. Finally he sat up and looked at him…yes it was him.

"Thank you," he said.

The Master frowned at that and asked.

"What for?"

"For rescuing me from hell."

* * *

It took a full three months before Seska had deemed the Doctor fit enough to even think about leaving their quarters.

The Master hadn't moved the fleet out of the orbit of the planet and now he'd taken the Doctor planet-side.

There was a small valley that was rather beautiful and he decided he would keep as one of their places. He watched as the Doctor swirled his feet in the cool water, seemingly enraptured by the small fish that swam round his toes.

Dear Rassilon, he was beautiful the Master thought and another part of his anatomy thought so too.

"Eresh'ala," he said, his voice more husky that he wanted.

The Doctor turned his head and smiled.

"I like it here….it's quiet."

The Master sighed…not yet then. The Doctor had been unusually quiet…not once had he spoken about his time being dead. But the Master could tell by the haunted look he had in his eyes that it must have been something unbearable.

"I've been thinking," the Doctor said, breaking the Master's train of thought.

"I've been thinking about this war you want to start."

That piqued the Master's interest.

"Oh…what about it?"

"How many people do you think have been killed in wars?"

"Billions...I'd guess," he replied.

"I suppose, but there is one kind of war that's killed in the trillions and you can get someone to do the killing for you without them feeling any guilt."

The Master could see a glint in the Doctor's eyes…..oh, this was interesting.

"Are you about to suggest something wicked?"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow and the Master saw….oh, now he wants it.

"Not suggest…do," the Doctor said and reached for the Master.

Sometime later they lay looking at the sky…a little of their year apart sated.

The Master was still smarting from the painful scratches on his back, but he'd enjoyed having his Doctor back.

Eventually he said, "So…this war?"

The Doctor turned and looked at the Master.

"There's only one war that's killed more than any conventional war….a jihad."

"A holy war?"

"Yes…we can start it here. These people are just ready, now you've had your fun with them. Now they need a saviour, a Messiah."

"And you can be it?" the Master replied…this sounded interesting.

"Oh, I can be all light and salvation when I want to be."

The Master smiled and reached for the Doctor.

"Now that is a wicked thought."

* * *

The people of this world had suffered…were suffering. They thought peace had come back to their world, after it seemed their Saviour had left.

But then, they came….men without mercy, killing man and child and beast alike. They cried out for what they thought had been their saviour that night. Cried out for him to save them from the wickedness.

Then he came and drove then away…their Messiah and his Lord and all he asked for in return was to help him in his holy war against the wickedness of the men that had fled their world….to save others.

All they had to do was bow down and a whole world went to its knees…they would burn away the wicked and their Messiah would lead them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Doctor paly a devious game...the Master isn't fooled...life is created and foreplay between a Master and a Storm is never gentle.**_

Jack still couldn't believe the Doctor had been dead for two years; but he wasn't going to think about that, not today.

He was sitting in the park, watching a man and two young boys playing with a dog.

The man spotted him and jogged over, and before he sat he shouted.

"Don't let him off the lead J!"

He then sat down and said to Jack.

"How you doing Jack?"

"You know, chasing aliens…same old."

"No Jack, how are you doing? It's been two years, and I'm still hurting."

"I didn't come here to talk about me, Ash. I'm here to talk about Jakaar."

"What about him?" Ash's tone turned defensive.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take him away. He's coming up to eight in Time Lord Years."

"I guess, why?"

"He's going to need more education than you can give him."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means I'm offering to pay for a tutor we can trust. There's a Setarian asylum seeker living just across the bay. She was a tutor on her home world, plus she knows not to ask questions."

Ash relaxed then, "Oh…right. He is too smart for regular school, not to mention if he scrapes a knee. I really don't like the idea of you Ret-conning the school nurse."

Jack shook his head at that, "Makes sense, his mom was as smart as a whip."

Jack looked at the two boy who were happily petting the dog.

"You can see the Doctor in both of them. They're going to be heartbreakers when they're older."

Ash didn't reply for a moment and then said.

"Jakaar is asking about his mother. What do I tell him?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know. How do you tell a kid his mother's dead?"

"And what about his father?"

"Don't think the Master will be back. But if he does, we'll deal with it."

They were interrupted by the boys running up and Jack became Uncle Jack, who brought then candy and gave them piggy-back rides.

"Be good to have you back at the Hub tomorrow," he said before he drove away.

He made a detour to the cemetery to say hello to the Doctor, and to see if she would be there…but no. By the time he got back it was late and the Hub was quiet.

It was times like this that he heard her…the TARDIS, calling out for her Time Lord, even though there would never be an answer. He'd tried to console her, but she would hve none of it.

Finally he slept and he only woke when he heard the clatter of feet on the metal stairs. By the time he emerged from his quarters, Ash was already busy.

He gratefully took the coffee that Ash offered him.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"The Rift is fine, no anomalies anywhere."

"That's what I like to hear. Bring up the multi –channel, let's see if there's any undesirables coming our way."

Once again most of it was non-news, except for one item.

"Not another bunch of religious nuts," Ash snorted. "What are these ones called?"

Jack enlarged the text.

"Hmm, that's the Farsai quadrant. Didn't you used to patrol there?"

"Yeah, why?" Ash replied.

"You ever hear of a cult called The Church of The Hollow Soul?"

"That's a new one to me. Is there a problem?"

"Says here that they've taken out half of that system…whoa, in less than six months. The refugees that are pouring into the surrounding system are saying they're waging a holy war."

"Not a problem for us though. They'll be stopped, just like the others."

Jack wasn't so sure about that.

"That's what they said about the Crusades, and the Temple Of Beatification, and look what happened there."

"If you like, I've still got some contacts in the force. I'll see if they know anything not in the news."

Jack nodded, "Let me know. I've got a tonne of paperwork. Can't wait till the others are back."

"When are Ianto and Gwen due back?"

"Couple of days…so, we're it."

He was glad Ash was back. Hopefully it would take his mind off the Doctor; just like he hoped his work would. He just wished the Doctor was here; he'd have been interested in that cult.

* * *

The Doctor stood on the observation deck and looked out at the stars. His mood was one of deep melancholy and sadness.

Yes, he should be happy…he had power…he had wealth…he had the Master and he had Seska, but there were four holes in his hearts.

Jakaar was still on Earth, at the mercy of a stunted race that would despise him and possibly hurt him.

Then there was James…okay, he wasn't a result of his and the Master's union, but still he wanted him. Not even the Master would dare refuse a mother's wish to be re-united with a child.

But there were two that would never be found; his twins. Tejhan, who's life had never had the chance to flower, and Ashena…all fire.

For a while now he'd felt the desire…no, the urge to have more children. He knew the Master had forbade it, and for a while he'd obeyed. But now the urge was too strong for him to ignore; so damn what the Master forbade.

If he wanted more, he would, no matter the risks.

He heard the doors open and he felt the Master's presence; time for some acting.

He let the Master wrap his arms around him.

"Why so sad, my Messiah?"

"I miss my children."

"Seska will be back today."

"No, I miss all my children."

"I will get Jakaar and James back for you."

He pulled himself out of the Master's arms and moved away, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Can you reach into the grave and bring Ashena and Tejhan back?"

He felt the Master move closer.

"Is this about having more children? We've discussed this."

He whipped round then and snapped, "No, you told me…not my choice. I want…"

He let a single tear fall and he allowed the Master to hold him again.

"I want more children, whatever the risks."

"Ssh, my Storm. If that is what you want, then we shall. Hell take the risks, we're Time Lords."

He let the Master hold him tighter, so that he couldn't see the smile of victory form on his lips.

* * *

The Master revelled in the feel of the Doctor as he moved inside him. They hadn't wasted time in foreplay; there would be time for that.

The Doctor had virtually laid himself on a platter as soon as they'd reached their quarters. Not that he minded, a submissive Doctor is what he wanted…for now.

He'd had to bite back a laugh in the observation deck, did the Doctor really think he didn't know what the Doctor was playing at. He'd smelt the hormonal change in the Doctor and knew what he wanted.

Oh, he'd enjoyed the Doctor's little act…the devious bastard. Now he was reaping the rewards.

He could feel his climax building, but he wasn't going to…not yet. To give the Doctor what he wanted and what he wanted, he needed something more.

He withdrew, which elicited a growl from the Doctor…then a snarl as the Doctor turned and went for him.

He let out his own snarl when the Doctor bit into the nearest piece of flesh.

He grabbed hold of the Doctor's hair and pulled hard, yanking the Doctor's head back, giving him just enough room to return the bite.

The Doctor's snarl intensified and the Master felt nails rake across his stomach.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. The Master could see the wild look in the Doctor's eyes…oh yes.

The Doctor let out a low growl and went for him, and he let him.

Furniture was ruined and there was a lot of blood, but as always the Master won the battle. The animal snarl he elicited from the Doctor as he re-entered him told him now was the time. He let his climax come this time.

He bit into the Doctor's neck, drawing more blood from the already open wound. He tasted the unique honey salt of the Doctor and the thing he wanted to taste; that subtle change in the chemical mix of the Doctor's blood….conception.

They lay sated, the Doctor no longer submissive, and for now the Master allowed it. Well, he said allowed, he'd never really had full control. After all, how could you control a force of nature; you just channelled its destructive force.

So he wasn't surprised when the Doctor said.

"You knew I was playing you."

"Of course, you were giving off enough hormones to stop a Grusak on a feeding frenzy. Besides, I always knew when you were lying."

He laughed when the Doctor let out a huff of air and pulled him closer.

"Never mind. I believe you owe me for that bite."

A wicked smile appeared on the Doctor's face, and that glint in his eyes told the Master he was in for a wild ride. He watched the Doctor move down the bed and then he didn't care about anything other than what the Doctor was doing.

* * *

The faithful waited for their Messiah…waited for him to lead them once more to cleanse the evil. They did not question why they had stopped. Nor did they question the wrongness of it all as they burnt the wicked away.

Their Messiah was the truth…the one and only pure truth. So they would wait and the rest of the star system held its breath and waited with them.


	6. Chapter 6

A_** child returns...a child is lost...the Master does what his is so very good at...and the Doctor no longer forgives.**_

Soldiers scurried around the flight deck, their commanders barking out orders. It wasn't the imminent arrival of the Messiah's son that made them nervous.

It was the fact that the Messiah and his Lord were on the deck.

All the soldiers doubled their efforts; hoping to catch the eye of the Messiah, if not him, then his Lord.

Those closest tried not to listen to their conversation.

"The Farsai home world isn't going to surrender," the Master said.

"Oh, I hope not," The Doctor replied. "The confessor's are getting restless."

"We shall have to see what Seska says," the Master said. "We will of course have to tell him you're pregnant again."

The Doctor didn't answer at first, then he sighed.

"Then he'll go all physician on me, and I won't be able to raise an eyebrow without him wanting to take my pulse."

"So be it," the Master said. "I want this pregnancy to go to term. You will need Seska's help."

The sound of the flight deck opening stopped their conversation; their oldest child was returning.

* * *

Seska was anxious to return to the fleet, and his parents. His covert trip to the Farsai home world had been informative and disturbing. He knew what he was going to say would not go down well.

But that could wait; he was just happy to be back.

As he approached his parents, he noticed there was something different about his mother. He looked…well, he supposed he was glowing.

Then it struck him…could he be?

He stopped opposite his parents and bowed his head.

"Father, Mother," he said and then found himself in his mother's embrace.

When his mother finally let go, he narrowed his eyes.

"Mother, are you pregnant?"

His mother just smiled.

"Then I want to see you in the med-bay and today, not in ten months when you're about to drop."

His mother looked at his father, a look that said 'told you'.

His father steered the conversation away from the subject.

"So, how does it look on Relgar?"

Seska was about to answer when a shout went up from Seska's shuttle. The three of them looked over, but they should have looked to the side.

A figure threw itself at the Doctor with a cry of, "Death to the Messiah!"

There was a flash of metal and the Doctor recoiled from the blade. The Master and Seska moved to take the assassin down, but they were not quick enough.

The assassin collided with the Doctor and they went down.

It was Seska that hauled the would-be murderer off his mother. He was about to snap his neck, when his father roared.

"No, I want him alive!"

It was only the Master's order that stopped the soldiers ripping the man apart.

Seska found himself herded out of the flight deck, along with his parents. His father was snarling orders and the soldiers that had surrounded them began running in different directions.

It was then that he realised his mother was very quiet, and was trailing behind; he turned.

"Mother, are you alright?"

His mother blinked before saying, "I'm not sure…I think….."

He suddenly seemed to lose his balance and fell against the wall.

"Father," Seska said.

His father turned and only just managed to catch his mother before he fell to the floor.

"Eresh'ala?" he said and his mother's response was to throw up on his father's jacket.

Seska knew exactly what was wrong…but he hoped he wasn't right.

"Get him to the med-bay…now!"

It had seem like it took an eternity to get his mother to the med-bay, as he was violently sick several times and was now experiencing abdominal pains, and Seska's fears rose.

His hearts were beating overtime as he ran the scanner over his mother's stomach; he was almost sick when it showed him what he didn't want to see...how was he going to tell them?

He didn't need to as his mother let out a loud sob and said in a barely audible voice.

"It's gone…isn't it?"

Seska swallowed and tried not to look at either of his parent's faces.

"Not yet….but soon. The weight and force of the fall must have triggered a miscarriage, and I'm sorry mother, but it will hurt. Father, I suggest you hold him down."

* * *

The Master's rage had reached incandescence; it had been ratcheting up for the last few hours.

Until the incident he'd been amused at the way the Doctor had reacted to Seska's order. He was also pleased that the Doctor was in a better mood; it bode well for their planed assault on the Farsai home world, and if he admitted in the bedroom as well; a pregnant and happy Doctor was a horny Doctor.

Then it had all gone wrong and he ended up having to hold his mate down whilst their baby died inside him. Thankfully the Doctor had passed out; he couldn't stand the look in his eyes anymore.

Soldiers and civilians had the sense to get out of his way. The word had spread quickly about an attack on the Messiah, and the whole fleet was teetering on a knife's edge…waiting, waiting for word to rain down revenge on whoever dared commit such a sacrilege.

The Master threw the cell door open and snarled at the guards to get out.

The man chained to the table glared at him.

"Is the Messiah in pain?" he spat the question, disdain clear in his voice.

The Master scowled, "Pain, you have no idea what pain is…but you soon will. Tell me, who do you work for?"

The man said nothing, only looked at him; the contempt clear on his face.

The Master reached out and grabbed on the man's hands and crushed it. He kept hold of the hand and put his face right up to the man's. He could see the strain on the man's face, as he struggled not to cry out.

"Tell me, are you in pain…no."

He bent the arm of the ruined hand and snapped the bone.

This time the man did cry out and the Master smiled.

"Again, who do you work for?"

He put pressure on the broken limb, enjoying the feel of grating bone under his hand; it had the desired effect.

"The Farsai government and the Valacian Royal family hired me," the man confessed.

"Assassin," the Master snarled.

He smiled again, but there was no warmth in it.

"Thank you for your co-operation."

He turned and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

The Master turned back, "Me, I wouldn't dirty my hands…now, the Messiah, he most certainly would."

* * *

The Doctor had been so happy to see Seska, even though he'd turned all doctor as soon as he knew he was pregnant. He really didn't mind, it meant they could spend more time together; there were things they had to talk about…especially Cairo.

Then it had all gone wrong.

He'd sensed more than seen the person that went for him. He managed to avoid the blade that came his way, but he hadn't expected the person to collide with him and bring him down.

After that it had been pretty much blurry. He thought he'd come out of it unscathed, until they were hurried to the safety of the corridors.

Pain started to radiate from somewhere near his mid-riff and he felt decidedly nauseous. Then the pain crystallised and he knew exactly what was happening…no…no.

Then his world was pain and the Master holding him as he felt his baby die; then he felt nothing.

When he came back to reality, he came back to pain and a hollow space inside.

He was back in their bed, and the Master was sitting in a chair next to it, eyes closed in sleep.

Anger mixed with grief overcame him and he said.

"Ni'ala."

The Master was instantly awake and on the bed.

"Ni'ala…who ordered the attack?"

The Master told him and he said with a voice devoid of emotion.

"I want then to burn."

* * *

When asked by their grandchildren why the Messiah never spared the Farsai or the Valacians, they were told that it was life for life…a child for a child.

But the Messiah has children, their grandchildren said.

Yes, he does…but there was one that was lost and those that came after were forever in the shadow of it.

Some say it was when the Messiah became less forgiving.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A world burns…there's still a bit of good in the Doctor (Maybe)… the Master makes a mistake…and there's make up sex…and just to warn you, there's substance abuse.**_

The cities were burning and thousands of people were being herded into a life of slavery; they dared not look at the two figures standing on a hilltop. The sound of panic and fear filled the air as they were crowded into the natural bowl that was once a playground.

The noise was like the buzzing of angry bees, but a voice carried over it all.

"You will be silent!"

The sound died away.

"There, some civility. Accept your fate with some dignity. But, I can be merciful. If you give up your rulers, I will spare your children slavery….your choice."

Another murmur filled the air and there were angry words, as those with children argued with those who did not.

Then a lone woman walked forward, a small child in her arms. She almost stepped back when the man known as the Messiah descended to meet her. She was expecting him to be a harsh looking man, but instead she found herself looking into eyes that were as gentle as a cool breeze on a summer's day.

"You will save my son and the rest of the children?"

The Messiah smiled and said, "Yes."

She looked into his eyes and she believed him.

"The ruling Council have fled to their bunker in the mountains."

The Messiah smiled again, "What is your name?"

"Jelu."

"Jelu, you have proven your faith. I will spare you slavery and the children, but your son will be mine."

He reached out and touched her, and from that moment she loved him.

* * *

The Master was not pleased. It had been going so well, until the Doctor did something he didn't expect.

"What the hell am I going to do with all those children?"

"Nothing," the Doctor replied. "The Confessors will take them."

"But why did you spare them, we could have made a lot of money selling them."

"We need new believers. It's easier to manipulate a young mind."

"Okay, I get that. But why have you taken that brat for yourself?"

The Doctor span round and said, "Because I wanted to."

"Is this because of what happened?"

"I will not discuss this."

That was too much insolence for the Master. He moved forward and went to grab the Doctor, wanting to regain his dominance.

The Doctor's eyes flashed golden and he snarled.

"Don't touch me."

He turned then and walked away.

The Master knew better than to follow; a storm was best left to blow itself out. Instead he would go and see Seska, there was something he wanted to discuss.

* * *

Seska was having his own problems. The child his mother had taken for himself looked at him with frightened eyes. He couldn't fathom why his mother had taken to it…a pet perhaps. Then he would treat it as a pet.

His father's entrance was a welcome distraction. His father ignored the child and said.

"I need to talk to you."

He listened to his father and then said, "It's a little early, but yes. But be careful, mother may be physically fine, but I still worry about his mental state. I cannot up his medication anymore, not without causing any damage."

His father said nothing, but as he was leaving he said.

"When we reach the Valacian Court, I want something special to use. Do you have something?"

Seska smiled. "Father, I have something that you will both love."

* * *

The Doctor had intended to send every survivor into slavery, but then he'd seen all the children and he changed his mind. Not that he was going soft, the adults were still sent to the slaver's block and he'd stood and watched as the ones that had ordered his assassination died in a fire of his own making.

At least part of his desire for revenge had been sated.

Then he'd had the argument with the Master; he didn't have to explain himself to the Master, not when he really didn't understand it himself.

His anger was still burning when he reached his quarters and he had the beginnings of a headache. He wandered around the rooms, but his anger wasn't diminishing, neither was the headache.

A bath, he decided, perhaps a bath would help. He prepared the things that he wanted and then he locked the bathroom door.

He slipped into the water, allowing the warmth of it to ease the ache in his body and the scent of the oil he'd put in the water ease the headache. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the headrest.

He allowed his mind to drift, thinking nothing, driving away the voices that always harried him, despite the tablets. Sometimes he wondered if he should just give in to the voices, give in to the howling madness that beat at the drug induced barrier.

He sighed and instead of listening to the voices, he listened to the music that had started to play…losing himself in the beat.

He didn't hear the door open, but he did sense the Master's presence, but only on the edge of his mind.

He only opened his eyes when he felt a movement in the water.

"I really should fit a Master-proof lock," he said as the Master settled in the water.

The Master let out a snort, "As if that would ever happen."

He sat up then, the headache that had been going away suddenly threatened to return.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Oh, I thought you might like to celebrate our latest victory," the Master said retrieving a bottle and two glasses, plus a small phial of blue liquid.

"Is that?"

"Cerasian Flower extract, your choice of stimulant."

"Expecting sex were we?" he replied. "Do you think I'm such an easy push-over? I don't get on all fours for a bottle of wine and a quick fix."

The Master shook his head and said, "Never."

"However, that doesn't mean I won't," he said and reached for the phial.

* * *

The Master finally made his way to their quarters, the Doctor should have calmed down by now. If not, he was pretty sure what he was carrying would do the trick; who knew that one of the Doctor's kinks was of the narcotic variety.

As he entered their quarters he could hear music coming from the bathroom. He walked over and tried the handle….locked, off course. He tutted and opened the door with the override code; as if that could keep him out.

The Doctor was in the bath, head back, eyes closed, but he didn't look relaxed, his face set in a frown. He wasn't sure if the Doctor had heard him, but he would soon get his attention. He quickly undressed and slipped into the bath.

The Doctor's eyes opened then and said as he settled in the water.

"I really should fit a Master-proof lock."

He let out a snort, "As if that would ever happen."

The Doctor sat up then and said.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I thought you might like to celebrate our latest victory," he answered whilst retrieving a bottle and two glasses, plus a small phial of blue liquid.

"Is that?" the Doctor said.

"Cerasian Flower extract, your choice of stimulant."

"Expecting sex were we?" the Doctor replied. "Do you think I'm such an easy push-over? I don't get on all fours for a bottle of wine and a quick fix."

He shook his head and said, "Never."

"However, that doesn't mean I won't," the Doctor said and reached for the phial.

* * *

The Master held the phial out of the Doctor's reach.

"Ah-ah, not just yet, you know what this does to you."

The Doctor let out a growl and the Master couldn't decide if it was in frustration or annoyance.

"First, I think you owe me an apology."

He was expecting that comment to dampen the Doctor's ardour, but to his surprise the Doctor's eyes darkened, not in anger but with lust.

"Let me see," the Doctor replied, his voice taking on that husky tone the Master loved so much. "An apology…how about…"

The Doctor slipped under the water and made good use of his respiratory bypass.

The Master's thought became unfocused until the Doctor had to come up for air. He grabbed the Doctor's now wet hair and hauled him towards him.

It wasn't easy, the bath was slippery with oil, but this incarnation of the Doctor was supple and oh so flexible.

"You are mine," the Mastered breathed as he entered the Doctor. Somehow he managed to pop the cap of the phial with one hand, and letting go of the Doctor's hip for a few seconds grabbed the Doctor's jaw. He knew there would be no resistance, but he put pressure on anyway and forced the Doctor's mouth open.

The blue liquid smelt like roses, but it wasn't the smell the Master was interested in; it was what was coming next.

The Doctor's steady movement faltered, but he regained his rhythm.

The Master increased his pace as the narcotic started to take effect. The Doctor's eyes, which had been closed snapped open and he could see the flash of blue light play across dark pupils.

The Doctor let out a groan that made the Master harden more and make his thrusts less gentle. This elicited another noise from the Doctor, one that was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

The Master knew what was coming next and it hastened his urge to climax. He fixed his eyes on the Doctor's and once again there were the flashes of blue. He held back his climax, waiting…..waiting.

Then the Doctor's pupils darkened…now. He sunk his teeth into the Doctor's shoulder, eliciting a lust filled cry from him. He tasted the Doctor's sweet blood, and then it flooded his taste buds, the bittersweet cocktail of the drug, the Doctor's blood and hormones.

With a snarl he bit harder and let his climax come. The Doctor arched into it and the Master felt the Doctor's own release warm against his belly.

They parted, but the Master knew it wasn't finished yet.

The Doctor's pupils were still dilated and black, and he snarled words that was inarticulate and got out of the bath. The Master didn't follow, he waited a few beats, letting the Doctor leave the bathroom.

He'd hardly gotten out of the door when the Doctor pounced, and he grinned and thanked Rassilon for a Time Lord's very short refractory period.

Before their coupling had been gentle…well as gentle as it would ever be. But now they had the drug coursing round their body, although he was much more in control.

But the Doctor….oh the Doctor, it was like being hit by a hurricane.

This time the Master wasn't slow or gentle….it would have been called rape, if it wasn't for the pleasure filled noises the Doctor was making.

"Isha desa sisa," the Master snarled as he emptied himself inside the Doctor. This time when they collapsed it was only to sleep, the Master secure in the knowledge that his dominance was now back in place, and the Doctor to sleep the drug off.

Neither was aware that conception had taken place, and neither knew that the offspring would be exactly what they desired and what others would fear.

* * *

Jack shivered in the cold wind and pulled his great coat closer to his chest. He wouldn't normally come here at this time of year, but today he did.

It was Christmas and there was snow, and he knew how much the Doctor loved both. He younger self would have called him sentimental and a fool, but not now. His thoughts drifted back to the last Christmas he'd spent with the Doctor, before it had all gone to hell.

He remembered the picture he'd cajoled the Doctor into posing for, remembered the smile that had lit up his face. He laughed as he remembered the Doctor's not really affronted glare when he'd trapped him under some mistletoe and had stolen a kiss…..yeah, a good day.

He shivered as the cold wind bit again…..no, it didn't feel like.

He turned and his eyes widened; it was her.

The figure looked up and then looked straight at Jack and said.

"They are coming, the Messiah and his Lord."

Then she was gone, but before Jack could recover from the shock, he was enveloped in white light.

When the light dissipated, he knew exactly where he was…..the Shadow Proclamation.

* * *

Author's Note:

The music playing is a song by an 80's band called Depeche Mode entitled ' It's Not Good'. I thought the bass and the beat suited what was happening and the words as well. You can find in on YouTube, but if you can get a recording on CD the bass is even better.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was not happy, after being transported he'd been left in a room for what seemed like hours; finally his patience had run out.

He looked up at the camera and said, "Come on ladies, talk to me, or I might just forget my manners."

A few minutes later the door opened and he expected to see one of them entering, but to his shock a familiar figure was shoved in…Ash.

"Get off me you overgrown…" he was yelling before he stumbled.

Jack managed to catch him; his look of surprise matched Jack's.

That had been over an hour ago; now they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So, any idea why they've brought us her?" Ash said.

Jack shook his head, "Maybe the Master's surfaced."

It was another hour before they were eventually taken from the room and stood in front of the High Council.

"Captain Harkness, we have need of your unique skills."

"You could have just rang," he replied.

That earned him a glacial look from the senior elder.

"Do you find this amusing?"

He sobered, "No ma'am."

"Good, to business then. I assume you still keep a check on matters outside of Earth?"

Jack nodded.

"Then you would have read about the situation in the Farsai System."

"Some religious cult causing trouble. But why do you need me and Ash?"

"Because all other options have failed, and we do not want a full scale war."

Jack frowned, "War, why would there be war?"

"Because of this," the elder said.

The lights dimmed and what looked like a film of a disaster zone started.

"This is the capital of the home world, but every city, town and village is the same, in ruins and its inhabitants missing."

The picture vanished and the room brightened.

"You think this cult is responsible?" Ash asked.

"It bears a resemblance to other worlds and outposts, but not on this scale. There were always some left behind, the sick or the elderly."

"So why don't you take out their leader? Cut of the head, the body will die," Jack said.

"We tried, but the man we placed inside to achieve this hasn't been heard from for a least ten months. This attack took place a few days after his last communication."

Jack frowned, "Ten months? That happened ten months ago. Why isn't there any panic?"

"We have supressed it, and there has been no activity since. But now we believe this cult, this Church of the Hollow Soul are about to resurface. They have been too quiet."

"So, what does that have to do with us?"

"As I said, we cannot risk outright conflict."

"You want us to spy on them?"

The elder shook her head.

"No, we want you to infiltrate this church, identify its leader."

"You want us to kill this leader?" Ash said.

"No, we do not want a martyr. We want you to bring their leader to us."

"You want us to be kidnappers, don't think so," Ash said.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think they're giving us a choice. I know this game, plausible deniability. If we get caught, they can't trace it back to here...am I right?"

"Very astute…you do have no choice."

"Fine. I know you don't have a description, but do you at least have a name?"

"Yes, the Messiah."

The door opened and one of the acolytes appeared and whispered in the elder's ear.

"It seems you will be going sooner than we thought, the Church of the Hollow Souls has resurfaced."

* * *

**_Twenty-Four Hours Earlier…_**

The Master paced up and down the small room, worrying at his thumb nail in nervous anxiety.

It had been several weeks before the Doctor had shown signs of being pregnant again. At first they thought he'd caught a virus, but then the mood swings had started and if the Master had twigged it, it was the reason for the Doctor's increased sex drive.

Once he'd known, he became very protective, and when he found out it was twins, he became obsessed with the Doctor's safety and welfare.

Of course, the Doctor had baulked at being confined, but in the end he accepted it. Not that he'd have been able to go anywhere, as every 'follower' knew of his condition and made it part of their religious duty to watch over him.

But it hadn't been easy, as they had to take him off his medication. There had been many days the Master had been forced to restrain him, for his and the twins safety. Then there were the nights he'd just held him as the voices that drove him mad, also made him weep.

Now he was stuck outside as the Doctor gave birth to his children. He'd wanted to be inside, but Seska had told him no.

Well, that had been the plan.

He'd just managed to calm down a little when Seska appeared, and he was appalled at the amount of blood on Seska's tunic.

"I need you father," he said simply.

As soon as he entered the delivery room he could feel the Doctor's distress. He had an awful flashback to when their first twins were born…please, not again.

"Father," Seska's voice cut into the memory.

"Father, he is not dilating properly. I need to perform a Caesarean"

"Then do it," he said, never taking his eyes of the Doctor, nor the diluted blood that coated everything; his hearts sank.

"I need you to keep him calm and distracted," Seska was saying.

He nodded and moved over to the delivery bed. The Doctor eyes were open but unfocused; his face flushed with the strain of labour and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

He swallowed down his fear and took hold of the Doctor's hand and whispered.

"Si'arilla," but there was no response. He said it again, louder this time.

This time the Doctor's eyes flicked towards him. The Master smiled, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Seska readying his equipment.

The Doctor's eyes flicked towards the sound, so he put his hand on the Doctor's cheek and drew his attention back.

"Do you remember my father's country retreat? He used to hold all those social climbing parties. I remember that one party, he'd invited all the higher families, including yours. Doesn't hurt to know royalty he'd said. I got bored and went outside and saw someone standing by the lake, it was you. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

He felt the Doctor flinch when Seska did something.

"Then we met again, when we were forty, at your brother's naming day, and you were even more beautiful."

The Doctor's breath faltered for a moment and the Master flicked a glance sideways; Seska had one of the twins in his hands, and the movement had made his gaze stray again.

"That was the night you let me kiss you," the Master said. "You tasted of honey and Sesa root."

A small cry made the Doctor's eyes flick back again.

The Master touched his face again as he saw Seska move back.

"You were always rubbish at TARDIS flying lessons. You gave those old fools at the Academy hearts attack every time you stepped foot inside one."

There was another small cry…the other twin.

He felt the Doctor flinch; Seska must be sewing up the incision.

"Si'arilla," he said again, with a little more authority. It drew the Doctor's attention back, but his eyes suddenly closed.

"Doctor?" he said,

""Sedative," Seska said. "Come and meet your babies."

The Master let go of the Doctor's hand and walked over to the two cots.

"Are they?" he asked, holding his breath.

"They're fine, a little stressed, but otherwise fine."

"Thank you," he said.

It seemed like an eternity before the Doctor came round.

"Hello," he said as the Doctor opened his eyes.

When the Doctor spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"My babies?"

The Master smiled, "They're fine."

"Want to see."

The Master moved over to the cots and carefully laid the little girl first and then the boy into the Doctor's arms.

He spoke to them in High Gallifreyan; the words of bonding. He looked up at the Master and said.

"I name our daughter Risha and I name our son Sezan."

The Master sat on the bed and smiled at him.

"The Warrior and the Huntress."

The Doctor stopped smiling and said, "Master, I want my other sons back."

It was a request the Master couldn't refuse.

"Then we shall go and get them."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Then the Earth will burn."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack let out an appreciative whistle when he saw the craft.

"Always wanted to fly one of these babies."

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "It's a Mark Three, I was flying the Mark Six. Still, she could move and the stealth was never bettered."

"You'll be the pilot then," Jack said as they climbed aboard.

As they settled in their seat Ash said, "You know this is suicide mission."

Jack continued with his pre-flight checks, but said.

"Probably, but we may get lucky. This Messiah won't be expecting an inside attack."

"Come on Jack, do you really think they want this Messiah alive. Whoever it is, they'll be dead within the hour."

"Not our problem."

They were silent whilst they went through the rest of their checks, and soon enough they were heading towards a meeting with god knows what sized fleet.

"What do you think happened to all those people?" Ash asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "Some are probably dead, the leaders, military, and some probably joined this church. The rest….who knows."

"I'm guessing slavers," Ash said. "There's a thriving market in the outer zones. So much for being a religious cult."

"It never changes," Jack said. "But you have to worry about those that chose to follow this Messiah. There's nothing more dangerous than a zealot who thinks they've got god on their side."

Ash went quiet for a few minutes, then said.

"I don't trust them."

Jack sighed, "Neither do I."

"Get out, get out!" the Doctor yelled at the servant that was cowering against the door.

All he wanted was to be left alone; his head was killing him, and the voices were on the verge of driving him insane.

The servant had the sense to get out, but it didn't ease his anger, or his pain. He half walked, half stumbled to the bathroom, seeking his meds.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the voices.

He opened the cabinet, trying to see through eyes that were full of black and white flashes. He felt for the bottle and managed to find it, but as he took the cap off a stab of pain shot from the base of his skull and up to his crown.

He let out a cry and dropped the bottle, tablets skittering across the floor. Another stab of pain took him to his knees, eliciting another cry.

This time there came an answering cry…no two cries; his babies were picking up on his pain. He tried to get off his knees, but the pain wasn't going away. It felt like his skull was going to split…but his babies were crying, he needed to get up.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed the side of the bath. He managed to get to one knee, but his arms had no strength…what was happening to him?

Another wave of pain sliced through his skull and the black and white flashes merged into grey.

Another set of cries refocused his attention, but this time they were in his head, clamouring for his attention. He let go of the bath and began crawling, but he only managed as far as the door before another wave of pain burnt through his head, then he knew no more.

The Master was in his private laboratory, trying to put together one of the Doctor's 'toys'. He swore when the piece of delicate wire snapped; he really didn't have the delicate fingers it needed. He would have to let the Doctor off his leash, if he wanted this particular toy to work.

He sighed, the Doctor had not been doing so well since the birth of the twins. The medication he was taking wasn't working so well, his psychosis was breaking through more often and the migraines he suffered were starting to become crippling.

There was so much to do and he needed the Doctor well enough to aide him. If they were going to take Earth he needed the Doctor stable...well, as stable as he would ever be. The thousands of 'the faithful' would only follow the Doctor; their Messiah.

He really wanted to take Earth and make a certain freak suffer. Twice now Harkness had been responsible for taking what was his away, and he still had Jakaar and if he was pushed, James. Even though he wasn't the child's father, he knew the Doctor wouldn't be settled unless he had him as well; besides, the child was ten percent Time Lord, and could still become dominant, with the right influence.

But his main concern was the Doctor; he did not want to lose the Doctor to insanity.

He shook the thought away and tried to concentrate on fixing the device. He'd just about got the same wire back in place, when it hit him…baby cries….the twins.

The sheer fear and panic in those cries made him drop the device and run out of the lab….something was very wrong.

He entered their quarters at a run.

The first thing he heard was the twins, squealing out their distress. He couldn't see the Doctor at first, until he moved further into the room….no.

The Doctor was on the floor, an empty bottle near his outstretched hand, pills scattered around him….he hadn't….he wouldn't.

He dropped to his knees and put two fingers against the Doctor's neck; he was still alive. He gently turned the Doctor over and forced his mouth open. He couldn't see any residue, but that didn't mean he hadn't ingested any.

He lifted one of the Doctor's eyelids, the pupil was blown; he had to know.

"Sorry," he whispered and put his hands on the Doctor's face. He was about to force himself into the Doctor's mind, when he heard Seska's voice.

"Father, don't!"

His words were too late, the Doctor eyes snapped open and with a snarl he rose. The Master found himself against the door, the Doctor's wild eyes boring into his.

"Do not touch me," he hissed, using the voice that told the Master he was in the middle of a full on psychotic break.

He could also see Seska behind him, a syringe in his hand. He shook his head; the sedative would knock him sideways for days. He had to bring the Doctor back to reality, without the sedative.

He looked at Seska and sent his thoughts on what he wanted. Seska didn't look happy, but he moved to carry them out.

The Master then turned his attention to the Doctor.

"You're babies are crying. Can't you hear them?"

All he got in response was more pressure on his chest, and he felt his ribs creak.

"Listen," he pressed on.

The twins let out synchronised cries. He knew what Seska was doing and he hated himself for doing it.

But still there was no response, so he said, louder this time.

"They sound like they're in pain."

The twins let out squeals of pain, and he had to fight the urge to flinch.

But it had the desired effect, as the pressure on his chest lessened.

Two whimpers floated into the room and that did it. The Doctor blinked and seemed to see the Master for the first time.

"Master….?"

Then his face creased in pain, his eyes rolled back and the Master caught him.

Seska wanted to take him to the med-bay, but the Master said no.

"Leave him with me. He will sleep it off. You need to be working on his medication. It needs to be stronger."

"I don't know that I can."

"Seska, do you think the Shadow Proclamation are going to stand by and do nothing for much longer. Once we starting attacking Earth, they will be after us. So, medication."

"Then I will find a solution, but I have to ask you now. If I need to, I may have to consider a neural implant, would you consider it?"

The Master said nothing for a beat, before speaking.

"As a last resort."

Seska nodded, "Until I find a solution, you will have to double his dose. It will hold for now and there are enough to last."

Once Seska had left, the Master went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. The Doctor stirred and he held his breath, but he settled again.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and lay down next to the Doctor; finally allowing sleep to take him.

He woke several hours later to find the Doctor was gone. He panicked until he heard the strains of an ancient Gallifreyan lullaby.

He looked in the direction of the song.

The Doctor was sat in the chair, feeding Risha, and Sezan was burbling happily on his lap.

The lullaby stopped when the Doctor saw the Master was watching him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

The Master walked over and picked up Sezan.

"It's no matter. Don't stop with the lullaby…please."

The Doctor's eyes were gentle and sparkled in the light; he began singing again.

"Silver light, silver light,

Sesara's Child gives of her light,

Oh little children of Gallifrey,

Run with her…run and play."

Eventually he stopped and the put the twins back in their cots.

"Come back to bed," the Master ordered, and this time the Doctor obeyed; order was restored.

When he took his Storm, he took him gently, like the lover he had been that night before Theta's naming day…the night before he lost him for the first time

As the Doctor slept in his arms, the Master vowed he would never lose him again. And he would kill anyone who tried to take him.

Jack dreamt that someone was shaking him and calling his name.

"Jack, wake up," the voice said and he was shaken again.

He opened one eye, just enough to see who was disturbing his sleep.

Once again the voice spoke.

"Jack, we have company."

It was Ash, and his voice sounded urgent.

He was suddenly fully awake as out of the small window, he could see three deadly shapes hovering.

A voice crackled through the com.

"In the name of the Messiah, you will surrender your vessel or be destroyed."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Ash found themselves in another cell. For a moment they had considered making a run for it, but the weaponry that seemed to be on every part of the fighters persuaded them that they wouldn't get far.

Their hopes of escape were dampened further when they saw the size of the cruiser that swallowed them; this church wasn't a church, it was an army.

They'd had glimpses of soldiers and civilians, but whether they were in uniform or not, they all had the same symbol emblazoned on their clothing; twin suns rising above a mountain.

Jack had frowned at that. Why did it look familiar?"

They had been left alone, but they could hear the sounds of other prisoners. After what seemed hours, the cell door opened and a man entered with two soldiers.

The man was humanoid, a faint blue tinge to his skin. He was dressed in what looked like silk robes, once again adorned with that symbol. But this person also had it tattooed on his forehead, and he had a superior look about him.

He looked the two of them over and then said, "What were you doing in the flight path of the Messiah?"

Jack had to think quickly.

"We want to join the Messiah."

The man didn't react to that with any surprise.

"All who want to follow the Messiah are welcome."

Ash spoke then, "We were hoping to speak to the Messiah."

The man scowled, "Only the most faithful speak directly to the Messiah."

"Oh," Jack said. "But we are faithful."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"You are heathens and are unproven in your faith."

"How do we prove our faith?" Ash asked.

"You must fight in the name of the Messiah."

"Like gladiators"," Jack said.

The man shook his head, "Such games are for entertainment and punishment. You must prove your faith in battle."

"So we stay here until then?"

"The Messiah is leading us against those that have wronged him. The Valacian Empire will fall, and you will prove your faith."

They were left alone then, but neither were happy.

"I don't want to kill anyone," Ash said.

"He never said kill, just prove your faith. At least we know the Messiah's is a man. The Valacian's are a tough nut to crack. Wonder what they did to piss this guy off?"

* * *

The Doctor seethed in quiet anger as he felt the assault craft decelerate. The Master had wanted to bypass the Valacian Empire, but he was having none of it. He wanted his revenge; it sang to him, it was hot in his blood. He'd argued with the Master, because he wanted to lead the 'faithful' personally, and the Master had forbidden it…well, he'd tried.

Now he was dressed in full battle armour, his elite guard behind him. Footsteps made him turn, as the Master and Seska appeared, similarly dressed.

"If you're going to do this, then we'll do it together. We can watch each other's backs," the Master said through their bond.

"Fine, but I want to take the Emperor myself," he replied.

"Agreed, but Eresh'ala, take care," the Master said and sent a wave of affection through the bond.

"Always," he replied, returning the affection.

"We are approaching the lower atmosphere, Messiah," one of his elite guard said.

He looked at the Master, who inclined his head.

"Begin the bombardment and take us in," he ordered.

He felt the small drop as the assault craft dropped into the lower atmosphere. The desire for revenge started to burn through his blood again, as his craft and dozens like it brought hell to the Valacians.

* * *

The noise of the bombs as they exploded were deafening. Jack flinched as one exploded a few buildings away. He couldn't think about the people that may have died or were dying. He was trying to stay with Ash, and make it look like he was enthusiastic in his fighting.

He had no doubt that even here, someone was watching.

He threw himself behind a ruined wall as weapons fire traced across the ground.

"I've never seen some of these weapons, and what the hell are those flying things!?" Ash yelled over the gunfire.

As he spoke, one of then flashed over, heading for the enemy line. Jack knew exactly what it was going to do, it was picking of individual soldiers like snipers. But they weren't the worst, that was the wasp like machines that did what wasps did, and soldiers died from some unknown toxin.

Better keep up," he said.

The frontline was moving rapidly; the Valacians were being overrun.

The unit Jack and Ash had been assigned to were re-grouping in a small square, when the cry went up.

"To the Palace, the Messiah hunts the Emperor!"

The Jack and Ash were running, two soldiers amongst thousands.

* * *

Soldiers were everywhere, some had formed a man-made arena and others were standing on walls, or any vantage point they could find.

Jack and Ash managed to find part of a ruined building and looked out of what was left of an upstairs window.

Inside the makeshift arena there was a group of civilians, all kneeling on the ground, and there were women and children amongst them. It must be the royal family.

A roar went up and soldiers on the other side began to part. A man in torn clothing was being dragged by another man in battle armour. The man was thrown into the middle of the arena, and Jack could see he'd been beaten.

The armoured figure started walking round the wall of soldiers, and the chant of "Messiah" filled the air. Jack could tell by the way the figure moved, that this Messiah was a warrior.

The figure walked into the centre and the chant of Messiah began to swell. The figure reached up; he was going to take his helmet off.

Jack wasn't sure what sort of man was going to be underneath; some harsh-looking individual no doubt.

But when the helmet came off it revealed a ghost…it couldn't be…he was dead.

The Messiah was the Doctor!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack couldn't, wouldn't believe it; even as he was looking at him. The Doctor was alive, the man he'd mourned for the last two years. Then the Doctor spoke and he realised that this wasn't the man he'd mourned.

"My faithful warriors, you have fought bravely. Many of your comrades have fallen, and they shall be honoured. The choice of honour is yours to make!"

The chant turned from 'Messiah' to 'The Games.'

The Doctor held up his hands and the chant decreased.

"Then blood will be spilt for blood!"

The roar rose again, as the Doctor once again strode round the make-shift arena, then he grabbed the same man and dragged him out of it and disappeared from sight.

Jack slid down the wall, the chant of Messiah in his ears.

Ash was already on the floor and he was repeating the same words, over and over.

"He can't be…he can't be."

Jack couldn't afford to remain in shock; they had to get back to the cruiser and somehow deal with the Doctor. But he knew it wouldn't just be the Doctor; it would be the Master and Seska too.

"Ash," and when he got no response, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Ash, we have to get back."

Ash blinked, the shock obvious on his face.

"But he was dead, you said he was dead."

"Can't think about that right now. We have to move, get back to that unit, before we're missed."

He stood but Ash stayed where he was.

"Move, Ash!" he barked; his voice harsher than he wanted it to be.

But it did the trick and Ash stood.

Minutes later they were back on the assault carrier, and once again the man with the blue skin was in front of them.

"You have proven your faith. You will be assigned quarters, and you will attend the games, to honour our fallen."

Jack looked at Ash and he had no doubt that the same thought was in his head…the Doctor would be there.

* * *

"Considering you shouldn't have been in the field, you got off lightly," Seska said as he finished cleaning the scrape on his mother's cheek.

"Are you done?" his mother asked.

"Give me a minute," he replied. "You should be resting."

"Later," his mother said, brushing Seska's hand away, and hopping of the treatment table.

"No, mother. You suffered a migraine that triggered an episode, I want you to stay here, so I can run some tests."

"After the games."

Seska sighed, trying to make his mother slowdown was like hitting your head against a wall….repeatedly.

"Fine, but don't even think about taking part."

"Sorry, but I will. The soldiers will be expecting it. Your father and I have to lead by example. Besides, the pursuit is the best part."

Of course it is, Seska thought, whizzing around at two hundred miles plus an hour on a glorified two wheeled piece of metal; why wouldn't it be? But, his mother was right, the pursuit was the best part, and his parents were very good at it.

He decided to turn the conversation away from getting his mother to say; it was a lost cause anyway.

"I hear the team from the fourth unit have been posting good times."

"Really, then we'll just have to go faster. Your father has already chosen the site for the games. Apparently the Valacians have a ready- made arena and a track that can be adapted to the pursuit."

His mother put a hand on Seska's arms and said, "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Seska went to one of the cupboards and came back with a bottle of pills.

"Take two of these, every morning."

His mother eyes the bottle, his expression saying 'don't think so."

"Please take them mother."

His mother took the bottle and reads the label.

"Anti-depressants? I don't need anti-depressants."

His mother put the bottle on the table.

Seska picked them up and held the out, "Yes, you do. Your meds aren't working as well, these will help. Please take them."

Seska thought his mother was still going to refuse, but was surprised when he took them.

"After the games, I want you to ease up, look after yourself and the twins. And if a migraine gets too much, call me."

His mother nodded and started to leave.

"Mother," Seska said. "We will get Jakaar and James back, won't we?"

The look his mother gave him said more than the word he said; it was a look that had burnt worlds.

"Yes," he mother replied and then left.

* * *

The Doctor walked along the corridor, not noticing the bows and salutes he received. He looked at the bottle of pills his son had given him; anti-depressants…really?

With a snort of disgust he put the pills in the nearest garbage shute.

He continued walking, he could hear the twins in his head, clamouring for his attention. In the days since the migraine and his 'episode' as Seska liked to call it, the twins had constantly been in his head; even when he'd been in the thick of the battle. Oh well, they had to learn at some time.

A thought rose unbidden…no, that had been Tejhan and Ashena…or could they? Had fate given him another chance?

He shook the thought away, it had too much heartache attached to it. He kept on walking, but suddenly stopped when he felt something…something that made his skin crawl. Only one person made him feel like that, but he couldn't be here.

Don't be daft, he said to himself, or Seska will think you're paranoid as well.

"Messiah?" a voice said, startling him.

He blinked and found himself looking at one his 'followers.'

"Yes," he replied.

"May I assist you?"

"What?"

"Do you require something from the Archive?"

He blinked again…the Archive, how had he gotten here?

"No…I…maybe."

"Messiah, are you unwell?"

"No…I don't think…"

"Shall I summon the Lord?"

"No," he snapped. "Mind your dusty books!"

He turned away, now knowing exactly where he was going; he was going to prepare for the games.

* * *

Jack and Ash had been shown their quarters, they were small but not cramped, and at last they had some privacy to talk, but Jack didn't know what to say.

Ash said it for him.

"How can he be alive?"

"I don't know."

"But you said he was dead?"

"He was."

"Well obviously he's not. You lied, why did you lie?"

Jack looked at Ash.

"I didn't lie. He was dead, no heartbeats, nothing. He was cold…he was dead."

"Then it's a ghost we saw or a zombie? Because it looked like the Doctor to me."

Jack shook his head, "Ghosts don't bleed, and zombies don't exist."

"He could be a clone. The Master may have cloned him," Ash said.

Jack knew Ash was hoping that was true.

"Don't think so. The Master wouldn't settle for second best."

"Then how is he alive?"

Jack ran his hands down his face and let out a breath.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

Then Ash asked him a question, one that he didn't want to answer.

"Are you going to save him or kill him?"

They fell silent after that, until they heard a loud discussion outside. They both walked out and saw a group of soldiers.

"Problem guys?" Jack asked.

"The team that rides in the pursuit got killed on Valaci."

"The pursuit?" he asked.

"Oh right, you're the new guys. Pursuit is a moto-ped race. They stood a good chance of winning."

Jack smiled, "Well this is your lucky day. I was the leading moto-ped rider on my home world."

"Me too," Ash said.

The soldier that had spoken looked them up and down.

"You do realise you will be going up against the Messiah and his Lord."

Jack and Ash just about managed to hide their reaction.

"Then we'll give them a good race." Jack said.

"That's the spirit," the man said and slapped Jack on the shoulder. "Come on, let's show you the course."

Jack and Ash followed, and Jack wondered if they'd put themselves into a very big pan of hot water.

_**Next chapter…The Games**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Master wasn't good at waiting, and the Doctor was keeping him waiting. It had been a while since they had held the games, so he supposed he could excuse him for being a little tardy.

When he did finally appear, the Master forgot about chiding him; he looked resplendent.

"About time," he said in mock irritation.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow and scowled.

"I hate these robes, I feel like my father."

"Well, I think you look very Messiah like. Are you ready?"

The doors opened and they walked out together, and soaked up the adoration. As they sat, the Master said.

"I have two presents for you."

"Oh, what are they?"

"The first is this," he said and snapped his fingers.

A soldier stepped forward with a box and the Master took it and opened it. Inside was a dagger, its golden hilt inscribed with the swirls of written Gallifreyan.

"It's beautiful," the Doctor said, as he picked it up. He tested the weight and smiled.

"It's so light, is it Sitranium steel?"

"Only the best. It's been forged specifically for you."

The Doctor looked at the writing.

"You named it."

"Do you like the name?"

"Oh yes….The Chaos Bringer. It does need to be blooded."

"And that is the second present," the Master said. "But first you have a part to play."

They turned their attention to the arena.

The gates opened and two combatants entered, one with more confidence than the other.

The Doctor stood when they approached. One saluted, but the other did not.

The crowd booed and the Doctor raised a hand to silence them. He spoke to the one that hadn't saluted.

"You are Valacian, are you not? You have been told the rules. Defeat my champion and you will live, and become one of my faithful. But if you do not, you will of course die."

The two men turned and walked to the centre of the arena.

"A brave one," the Master said.

"A foolish one, he should have chosen conversion. My champion has yet to be defeated."

"Do you want to wager?" the Master said.

"Alright, name your price."

The fight lasted longer than they thought, but the Master didn't mind losing; it was only gold. There were several more fights, and then the arena was cleared of blood and less deadly entertainment replaced it.

The Master and the Doctor's personal guards competed in various sports, and each winner was given a reward by the Doctor. The roar of Messiah echoed round the arena.

After the sports had finished, the arena fell silent, almost as if they knew it was going to turn back to more deadly affairs.

The gates opened, and a figure in chains and wearing a hood was dragged out.

"This is new," the Doctor said, and the Master was pleased to see the curious glint in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see his reaction to what was underneath the hood.

The crowd were uncertain as to what was happening, and there was a murmur of uncertainty.

The Master stood and gestured to the guards holding the chains. The hood was taken off and the crowd was silent for a minute, then burst into a united roar of anger.

The Doctor let out a snarl when he saw who it was.

"Murderer," he hissed.

"Your second present," the Master said. "Something to blood the Chaos Bringer."

The Doctor threw off his robes, to reveal the armour below. With another snarl he leapt the small wall that divided their seats from the rest.

The crowds stood and as he descended they parted like the Red Sea.

The Master leant against the wall, eager to see what the Doctor would do.

* * *

The Doctor had every intention of being on time, until he'd got caught up with the twins. They had such a hold on him; his Warrior and his Huntress. The bond was so much stronger that it should have been at their age.

He realised he was running late, and he hurriedly put on his robes and left the twins.

As he approached the Master, he could feel his annoyance, but he could also tell it was a pretence. He knew he looked good in these robes, even if he did feel like he'd turned into his father.

The dagger had been a surprise; it was beautiful, so light and felt good in his hand. He loved the name, since that's what he was; an apt choice by the Master. He sat through the fights and competitions, doing what he had to do as the Messiah.

Then he'd seen nothing but red, when the man that had caused his miscarriage was right in front of him.

With a snarl, he jumped the wall and dropped to the ground with a predator's grace. He covered the ground quickly, and snarled an order at the guards to take the chains off.

"Blade," he hissed.

His eyes were fixed on the man. He threw the blade at the man's feet and drew the Chaos Bringer.

"Since you seemed so intent on killing me, then try again."

The Doctor threw his arms wide and said, "Go on then, my defences are open."

There was a pause and the crowd held its breath.

Suddenly the man moved, but the Doctor effortlessly moved out of the way.

The crowd let out a roar, then the fight began in earnest. The roared their approval as they could see the Messiah was playing with his opponent.

The crowd let out a cheer when the Doctor moved in, and a thin line of red appeared on the man's tunic.

The Doctor danced back and said.

"This is getting tedious. Shall we make it more interesting?"

He removed his breastplate; taking away his protection.

This seemed to encourage his opponent, who attacked with renewed vigour.

The Doctor grinned; this was better. He could feel the desire to spill this murderer's blood rising, making his blood hot. The man got too close with his blade and he felt a stinging pain across his cheek…enough of this.

With an animal snarl he forgot about playing with his prey and went on the attack, and eventually he brought the man to his knees; the Chaos Bringer well and truly blooded.

He moved to back of the fallen man and pulled his head back, and put the Chaos Bringer to his throat.

The crowd roared its approval. He pulled the man up and whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't dirty my blade with any more of your filthy blood."

He let go of the man and kicked him to the floor, and then in the ribs. As he passed one of the guards, he said.

"Dispose of that."

He never looked back as the man was executed. He let his followers haul him back over the wall and with the cheers of the crowd in his ears, he climbed back into their box.

"Well, that was entertaining," the Master said. "You're getting slow, he nicked you a few times."

He wiped away the blood and kissed him.

"Now, shall we go and get ready for the pursuit?"

"But that's hours away."

"I know," the Master said, the intent in his voice obvious.

* * *

Jack had watched with rising disgust as people died. He couldn't believe that the Doctor had sunk so low; this had to be the Master's doing.

He thought the killing was over, but then a single prisoner had been dragged in, and disgust turned to horror when the Doctor appeared…dear god no.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Doctor murder someone.

"He didn't kill him," Ash said.

Jack opened his eyes, just in time to see the Doctor kicking the man and then walk away. The man still died but at least it wasn't by the Doctor's hand.

He took a chance and peered round the pillar he'd hidden behind, and saw the Doctor climb back up to the Master. He had a flash of jealousy mixed with anger when the Master kissed him. Oh, he was going to make sure that bastard stayed dead this time, and if he had to keep the Doctor locked up for the rest of his regenerations, then he would.

The crowd started to disperse, which meant this part of the games was over; there was just the pursuit.

The race itself was a simple idea; teams would set off and intervals, the slowest first and the fastest last. Then it was simply a case of 'catch me if you can.'

That would be decided by qualifying rides around the course, and that wouldn't be for another few hours; it was time for Jack to put his plans in place. He told Ash he would met him at the temporary sheds soon, and wandered into the city, a ruined city that he'd been told were off limits because of the few pockets of resistance that clung on.

He knew he would find what he wanted there.

A little later he joined Ash and they tinkered with the moto-ped.

Ash had been quiet since the arena, and Jack couldn't blame him. Ash had seen the Doctor when he was bad, but not like this. Jack had seen it before, and worse; when the Doctor had been at his most psychotic.

He could only hope that Doctor's Stoneleigh's diagnosis had been correct and the Doctor was mentally ill, and that the right treatment would help him.

"We will get him back, Ash," he said.

"I don't want him back."

"What?" Jack said.

"Not like that. I want the person that gave me James, not that monster. I want the man I love."

"Ash, we will get that man back."

"Don't promise something you can't deliver," Ash replied. "He belongs to the Master…I can see it."

Jack grabbed Ash's hand, "No, he doesn't, he doesn't belong to anyone. Not the Master, not me, not you. But we need to get him away from the Master, to show him that."

"What about the Shadow Proclamation?"

"Don't think so."

"Do you really think the Master is just going to let us take him? And what about Seska? Do we have to take him too?"

Jack could see he was getting agitated, "You have to keep it together. There's only one way we're going to close to them, and I'll need you to be with it."

* * *

The track was a sea of colours and faces; gone was the tension and blood of the arena. It was replaced by excitement and gambling.

The time trials were in progress, and Jack and Ash had posted the fastest time. The Doctor and the Master were yet to ride.

The moto-peds were basically motorbikes and sidecars with a platform instead of a seat. It needed two riders, one to steer and one as an out-rider, to balance it round the sharp bends and rough terrain on the course. Another team went out, but after a few minutes there was the sound of something crashing, and the call for the medic went out.

Jack was busy watching the injured riders being brought in, when Ash grabbed him and yanked him down and behind the moto-ped.

"Shit…shit," he was saying.

"What the hell…?" Jack said.

"The medic…its Seska," Ash hissed.

They sunk lower as Seska spoke.

"This one's dead, take the other one to medical, and get that wreckage off the track. The Messiah and the Lord are next."

Jack flinched at the callous tone to Seska's voice; even he seemed to have changed.

There was a flurry of movement, then the sound of soldiers coming to attention.

It took all of Jack's resolve to stay still, and all of his strength to keep Ash down, when they heard the Master's voice. Then they heard the Doctor's voice, and it sounded far too close for comfort.

Then they heard the Master's voice again and it sounded like the Doctor moved away.

The sound of an engine and the roar of the crowd told then that they must be out on the track.

Jack let out a breath and then turned to Ash and whispered, "I need to know you're with me one hundred percent. We will have to hurt them to separate them."

Ash's reply was quick and chilling.

"No problem with hurting the Master."

The shout went up for the teams to get ready, as a moto-ped glided into the pits. They both hastily put their helmets on as it halted right next to them.

Jack started to sweat; they were so close, surely they would sense him, but they appeared to be too busy with the moto-ped, and he didn't have time to think about why they hadn't sensed him.

Then they were called to the start line.

"Ready?" the starter said.

Jack nodded and they were off; there was no going back now.


	13. Chapter 13

The Master had taken full advantage of the mood the Doctor was in. It had been highly entertaining watching him toy with the assassin. He'd forgotten how much of a warrior he was, underneath…well, what used to be pacifist skin.

Although the Doctor hadn't delivered the coup de grace, the Master could feel the buzz through their bond. It had made the time in their room interesting, as the Doctor had been intractable and had not submitted. He wanted this pursuit over and done with, as the pheromones coming of the Doctor were becoming distracting. It was an intoxicating mix, which with a little narcotic enhancement, would well…..he would save those thoughts for later.

It was time to concentrate on the race. He would be driving and the Doctor was the outrider; taking all the risks.

"Are you ready?" he said to the Doctor, who was adjusting the grips on the sidecar.

"Nearly, I still don't like that third turn."

"Don't worry, we'll be in the lead by then. I'll go easy."

The Doctor checked the grips again, "Ready."

The roar of the crowd increased as they rode out to the start line. The Master nodded to the starter; then they were off.

As they approached the first bend, he sent through their bond, "Here we go, be careful."

"You just drive, I'll be fine," came the reply.

The corner came up quickly, and the Master turned, glancing over to see the Doctor lean to the left. It was the easiest turn on the course, and he could see several teams up ahead.

The Master put on a burst of speed, knowing that before the third turn, there was a rocky section...two actually. He never decreased their speed and he felt the Doctor tense as they passed one team.

"Watch that other team," the Doctor sent.

"I see them, be ready for a sharp left."

They entered the rocky section and he deliberately swung the moto-ped left.

Sparks flew as metal scraped metal and one of the moto-peds tipped over. The crowd roared its approval as the Master corrected the moto-peds course and headed for the third turn.

"We need to get past that next team, before that third turn," the Doctor sent.

The Master sent back his agreement and once more the moto-peds accelerated. He weaved through the second rocky section; trusting the Doctor to counter-balance. The other team were still ahead, but the Master drew level and with only yards to spare, they overtook, and as the rules stated the team dropped out of the race.

They easily caught and overtook two more teams, which left the team that was the second fastest.

"Where are they?" he sent to the Doctor.

"Don't know, but something doesn't feel right. Slow down."

The Master slowed.

"Slower," the Doctor sent. "Something is definitely not right."

The Master was about to change gear, when they were hit side on by another moto-ped. The sidebar took most of the impact, as their vehicle lurched sideways, almost throwing the Doctor out of the sidecar.

The Master had to wrench the steering savagely to the right, and he heard the Doctor's body thump against the side. He felt more than heard the Doctor's snarl as he gunned the engine, wanting to get enough distance to turn, to go on the offensive.

He was just turning, when they were rammed again; this time at speed. There was no chance of righting it this time. The moto-peds gyros whined and then over-loaded, and that was the last he knew.

When he came to, he know instantly that something was wrong. He hauled himself up and turned in a circle…there was only one crashed moto-ped…and there was no Doctor.

With his own snarl, he reached out for the Doctor…but there was nothing. With another snarl, he reached out for Seska.

"Father?" Seska answered. "Has something happened?"

"Seal the city and lock down the port. Someone has taken your mother."

* * *

Ash said he had every confidence in Jack's plan, but his gut told him it wasn't going to be that easy; and it hadn't been.

Now they were almost crawling along, on a damaged moto-ped, with an unconscious Doctor in the sidecar.

"We are not going to get out of here. The Master won't be out for long."

"We will, we have a bargaining chip," Jack replied.

"What, him?"

"There's no way the Master will risk him getting hurt."

"If he stays out of it."

"He won't, but I have something…"

Jack trailed off as they approached the city, which was now empty, having been cleared by the Time Lord's army. Jack finally stopped the moto-ped inside a damaged courtyard, and they carried the Doctor into one of the buildings.

Ash watched the Doctor while Jack went back to the moto-ped, and came back with a small box. He returned to looking at the Doctor, watching for signs that he was coming round. He heard a chinking sound and looked over….no…not that.

"Jack, you can't."

Jack's face was set in a hard expression.

"I don't have a choice. We won't be able to control him."

Ash shook his head and looked away as Jack did what he had to do. He didn't want to see him put that thing on.

* * *

The Doctor's hearts quickened as he heard the roar of the crowd, and he'd brushed off the Master's concern. He felt the adrenaline rise as they took the first corner, and had over-taken team after team.

They turned the corner and went out into the slower part of the course. As they moved along, he was worried that he couldn't see the team that had posted the second fastest time, and he voiced his concern to the Master.

Then he'd almost been knocked out of the sidecar, when they were rammed by another moto-ped.

Somehow the Master had righted them; which made him hit the side. That winded him, but he still managed to let out a snarl.

He felt the moto-ped start to turn, but they were hit again, and after that he knew only darkness.

Consciousness came back slowly, like one of those old radios you had to tune to get a station. He felt something restrictive round his throat; had he injured his neck?

He would have to move.

He put his hand to his throat, and then he panicked….no…no…not here, he couldn't be here.

He had to get away, get away from the one person that even now froze his blood. He struggled up, but found strong hands were holding him down. His panic rose another notch as his sense told him that someone else that shouldn't be here, was here…Harkness.

His panic turned to anger, and for the moment the thing around his throat was forgotten. He succeeded in getting free from Harkness, got to his feet and ran.

Suddenly there was pain, pain from that thing around his neck. He stumbled and fell…he'd used it; he'd actually used the accursed thing.

He let out a cry of frustration and he didn't bother getting up….what would be the point? All he could do was send out a call for help to the Master, but to his horror, he found he couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jack tries to lead the Master in a dangerous dance…Ash doesn't think with his brain and suffers the consequences…and the Doctor…well, he just plays dirty._

Jack had hated putting the collar on the Doctor, knowing what it would do to him, but he had no choice. It was the only thing he knew that could control him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put the collar in place and injected him with the Selash Root extract.

The first sign he had that the Doctor was awake, was the Doctor trying to get up, a look of panic on his face. He tried to hold him down, but the Doctor's panic only added to the Doctor's strength; he managed to get away.

So with a heavy heart, he activated the collar.

His heart sank as the Doctor stumbled and then fell. The Doctor's cry of frustration went right through him, and when he went still and silent, Jack's heart almost broke.

"Selash Root," he said when the Doctor looked at him.

The Doctor pulled at the collar.

"I had no choice."

The Doctor glared at him; then ignored him.

"I don't have time for this," he said. "Get up."

When the Doctor didn't comply, he dragged him up.

"The Master will flay you alive," the Doctor snarled.

"Shut it," Jack said. "Move."

He pushed the Doctor forward and out into the warren of narrow streets. He hadn't picked this place at random; it was the nearest point to the rendezvous with their means of escape.

He pushed the Doctor again; who he knew was dawdling on purpose.

"Keep moving."

Ash moved up to walk next to him.

"We won't be alone for long."

It was then that the Doctor spoke again.

"If you let me go, I won't tell him it was you."

Jack ignored him, "It's not that far to the rendezvous point."

"Sure, but won't they want his head?"

"They're not resistance, they're slavers. You pay, they ask no questions."

The Doctor spoke again, "You really should let me go."

"Last warning," Jack said.

Jack looked up and saw a flash of metal…dammit, one of the Doctor's toys.

He grabbed hold of the Doctor and shoved him at Ash.

"Get him to that ship, I'll draw them off."

"That won't work," Ash said.

"It will, trust me…go," he ordered.

He watched as Ash pushed the Doctor along, then looked up again; the machine had moved on. He ran into one of the buildings, up the stairs and onto the flat roof.

He took out his sidearm and put three shots into the air.

Seconds later, two metallic shapes appeared and hovered in front of him.

He looked directly at them and shouted, "I know you can see and hear me, you bastard. You want him back, you'll have to catch me!"

* * *

Ash pushed the Doctor along, every so often looking up. He'd heard the shots and knew what Jack was doing.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned.

"Move," Ash said, his hand tightening on the collar's control box.

"You wouldn't use that on the mother of your son, would you?"

"Keep moving," Ash said.

"If you take me back, I can make your life very….enjoyable."

"Be quiet and move," Ash said again.

The Doctor suddenly closed the gap between them and Ash suddenly felt decidedly warm. When the Doctor spoke again, his voice had dropped an octave.

"You always were an attentive lover…I want that again."

Ash blinked and took a step back; suddenly realising what the Doctor was doing.

"Nice try, now get moving," he said, his voice not as steady as he wanted it to be.

The look the Doctor gave him as he turned said 'almost got you.'

Ash let out a relieved breath, but he doubted it would the last time the Doctor would try. A noise above made him look up, and his reaction to what he saw was to push the Doctor into one of the buildings.

"That won't….." the Doctor started to say, but Ash clamped a hand over his mouth and in doing so dropped the control box.

The hum of one the Doctor's machines filled the space where they had been standing, and Ash tightened his hand over the Doctor's mouth. He strained to listen, when he felt pain…the Doctor was biting his hand. His eyes started to water, but he kept silent, until the air was quiet.

Then he reacted, he used his free hand to grab a handful of the Doctor's hair and pulled. He expected the Doctor to react, but not with a moan that went straight to his groin.

He knew he should be letting go and be on the move, but the Doctor smelt of honey and sweet spice…Jesus, he just wanted to. He pulled the Doctor's hair again, and this time the Doctor shivered.

He pulled the Doctor's head to one side and attacked the exposed flesh above the collar. The Doctor let out a growl and tried to turn, but Ash held him firm.

He whispered in his ear, "He thinks you're his, but you're mine."

The Doctor let out a whimper and stopped struggling. Yes, Ash thought….all that talk and bravado, when underneath it all he was a submissive. He turned the Doctor and saw he was in the same state as himself.

"Show me I'm yours," the Doctor breathed.

Ash let out a growl and pulled the Doctor by the collar and plundered the Doctor's willing mouth. When he heard and felt the Doctor's want, it nearly undid him; if it hadn't been for the sudden pain.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into the Doctor's eyes. Gone was the haze of lust, replaced by eyes that were as hard as granite.

"Do you think I would rut with you," the Doctor snarled and moved away.

Ash felt something warm and looked down; there was blood. He looked over at the Doctor, there was a bloodied blade in his hand. He fell to his knees, unable to comprehend what the Doctor had done.

He could only watch as the Doctor picked up the control box, put it under his foot and crushed it.

"Why?" he managed to say as the Doctor walked towards the door.

The Doctor stopped and leant down and Ash recoiled at the madness in his eyes.

The Doctor kissed him and said, "I belong to the Master, deal with it."

With that he left and Ash went from his knees to the floor, knowing he was dead…murdered by the man he had once loved.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Selash Root can block a telepathic link, it was used on the Doctor's first set of twins to stop the Doctor finding them._


	15. Chapter 15

Seska didn't need to see his father to know he was angry; it was coming off him in waves.

"Get those scouts in the air," his father snarled.

Seska could see that he was frustrated, they had all these followers, all keen to find their Messiah, and streets that were too narrow and spread out to use in the search.

Now himself, his father and the elite guard were sweeping the city, street by street and building by building.

"They may not be in the city," Seska said.

"No matter, they can't get off this planet, "his father replied. "I'm more worried that I can't sense him."

"They could be keeping him sedated, or he could be unconscious…or…"

Seska was loathe to voice what he feared might be true.

"Out with it," his father said.

Seska swallowed and said, "They might have mind-blinded him."

His father's face clouded with anger.

"Mind-blinded…mind-blinded. That's…that's….obscene. When I find them, their deaths will be very slow and painful."

One of the elite guards spoke then.

"My Lord, the scouts have found something."

"Show me."

A screen flickered into life, and Seska flinched when his father let out a snarl.

"Find him!" his father roared.

* * *

Jack didn't know how long it would be before they came for him, but he was gambling that they would want him alive. His gamble proved correct, as he saw none of the Doctor's more lethal creations.

But what he did see from his vantage point was the Master, leading a group of his elite guard. Time to lead them away from Ash…and the Doctor.

"Right you bastard, catch me if you can."

He raised his weapon and shot the cameras on the scouts, and jumped from the roof he was on to the next roof. Yes, he was playing a dangerous game, and it could go fatally wrong, but a least it would give Ash chance to get the Doctor away.

He could hear the shouts of the soldiers as he jumped from roof to roof, as he lead them a merry dance. He was enjoying it, until he ran out of roofs, and he had to descend.

He found himself inside a large warehouse…not good. It was full of shadows and he had the distinct feeling he was not alone.

Cautiously he moved further into the darkened space, ears straining to hear anything and eyes trying to focus on the shadows. He stopped, there was definitely someone in here.

He expected the Master to appear, so he was genuinely shocked to see Seska emerge from the shadows, a weapon in his hand.

"Where is my mother?"

Jack didn't like the tone in Seska's voice; he sounded way too much like the Master.

"Where is my mother?" Seska repeated.

Jack had to make a decision….should he try and bring the kid onto his side, or accept that he was lost to the same madness as his parents? No, he wouldn't believe that.

"If you come with me, you can see him, and get away from here."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Seska replied. "Why would I go with someone who mind-blinded my mother?"

Jack hadn't expected that answer.

"I had to Seska. I can't let him go back to the Master, he's not good for him."

Seska looked affronted at that comment; had he pushed too far?

"Who are you to judge?" Seska spat, and the weapon was aimed at his chest.

"Would your mother want you to kill me?"

The weapon wavered…so he pressed on.

"You're not like the Master, you can see this isn't good for your mother. He's ill…I…we can help him."

The weapon dropped slightly; had he struck a chord?

Suddenly the weapon was raised.

"No!"

Jack moved then and tackled Seska, sending him sprawling.

Seska was no match for him and with a silent apology he put him out with one solid punch.

He stood and picked up the weapon.

As he did, the doors to the warehouse burst open and silhouetted in the light was someone who would not be so easy…the Master.

* * *

As the Doctor walked in front of Ash, a sly smile crossed his face; he'd nearly had him. Next time he would ramp up the seduction meter.

He'd heard the scout before Ash, and he thought he'd played the indignant captive rather well. He'd rather enjoyed biting Ash's hand; he really did have a thing for biting.

In fact, he was getting a sexual thrill from Ash pulling his hair, and the moan he'd let escape was only half-faked. He growled half in anger and arousal when Ash had attacked his neck…only the Master was allowed that privilege.

But he played along, the control box was still out of reach. As Ash kissed him, he felt for the Chaos Bringer. He didn't have time for finesse, and didn't care if it was a killing blow or not; he just wanted the box.

He crushed it underfoot with a feeling of triumph, and after telling Ash who he belonged to, he left.

He stood in the street and rubbed at the back of his neck, with a bloody hand. He had the beginnings of a headache; no, a migraine. He had no medication, he would have to find the Master…..and soon.

He closed his eyes and tried to reach out for the Master, but couldn't, the Selash Root must still be in his system.

He made his way back towards the building that held the damaged moto-ped. He felt another twinge of pain; but this time it didn't go away.

"Not now," he said.

He kept walking, but the tell-tale black and white flashes started to flicker in the corner of his left eye; he had to keep going. He'd only gone a few metres, before the flashes covered his whole eye, and the vision in the other was becoming disturbed.

"No…no….no," he said.

He couldn't even call out for the Master, mind-blinded as he was.

He started to panic when his vision began to fade. Another pain went through his skull, but this time it felt like someone was driving a spike into the base of his skull. It brought him to his knees, mouth open in a silent cry….what was happening?

Another spike of pain laid him out on the ground. He tried to get to his feet, but to his horror, his legs wouldn't work. He let out a guttural cry of fear and panic; another spike of pain sent fire through his entire body.

He crawled on his belly and managed to get inside one of the houses.

"Ni'ala…please," he said, his words no more than a pained whisper. "I don't want to die."


	16. Chapter 16

Ash heard voices, and he was pretty certain that when you were dead, there shouldn't be voices.

"Why are we treating this one?"

"Because Rogan doesn't believe that those two are kidnappers and neither do I. If was just greed, then they would have killed him once they knew the game was up. It takes a lot of courage to risk being caught by the other, just to make sure this one got away."

"Stupidity, more like. I wouldn't take my chances with that lunatic."

"Lunatic….really. The man is clearly disturbed, obviously psychotic...possibly schizophrenic. But that word, it's so…..archaic."

"Right, but he did try to bite you."

"I thought he was paralysed."

"Well, he isn't now. Rather him the cells that up here."

"That's your opinion…..hello, I think this one's coming round."

Ash felt someone touch his shoulder.

"You might as well open your eyes," the same voice said.

Ash opened one eye and saw the face that went with the voice. He opened the other eye and tried to get up, but pain stopped him.

"Just a second," the owner of the voice said and Ash felt himself being raised to a sitting position.

"Is that better?" the person said and walked way, then came back with a hypodermic.

When Ash eyed it suspiciously, the person smiled.

"Pain-killer, nothing more."

Ash pulled his arm away; he wasn't falling for the friendly act.

"Where am I, and where is the Doctor?"

"You mean the Messiah," a new voice said.

Ash looked in the direction of the voice. A tall broad-shouldered man was standing in the doorway.

"Tell me, why did you kidnap the leader of the Church of the Hollow Soul?"

Ash crossed his arms and said, "I'm not saying anything till I see him."

The man looked him up and down; he seemed to be appraising him.

"Is he fit enough to walk, doctor?"

"Just about. I'll come along, I need to treat the prisoner."

Ash didn't like the sound of that, wherever he was, he could be in more trouble than before.

As they walked, the man who Ash guessed was someone important said.

"You are not a kidnapper, your concern for his welfare goes beyond monetary motivation."

Ash said nothing, he'd been a cop far too long to give anything away.

They descend several levels. They must be on some kind of ship, he thought; he could feel the vibration through his feet.

They walked along what was no doubt a row of cells, before they stopped outside one that had two guards in front of it.

The man turned to Ash, "Now will you tell me who you are, and why you kidnapped this man?"

Ash narrowed his eyes; his guts telling him that something was not right.

"Why?"

"Because your answer will decide whether I execute him or not."

* * *

Jack tensed as he stared at the Master. There was that stretched out moment that always happens before two protagonists collide.

But the Master didn't move, and that unnerved Jack.

The Master eventually walked…no, strolled into the warehouse; not good, he seemed way too calm.

The Master ignored him and looked down at the unconscious Seska.

"Still so much to learn, like when to attack and when not to."

Jack caught the subtle shift in the Master's voice, and moved back another step.

"Please captain. If I wanted you dead, I would be stringing your cold corpse from the nearest rafter by now."

"That's comforting," Jack managed to say.

"But only because you have someone I want back. Now, where did your little monkey boy take the Doctor?"

And there was Jack's advantage.

"Why don't you use your bond to find him? Oh…wait, you can't. I cut the leash."

That got the reaction that Jack had been expecting, and he found himself against one of the wooden crates; the Master's hand round his throat.

"Leash? You think he's my pet? He's with me because he wants to be."

The hand tightened a little more, and Jack found it hard to breath.

"Careful with your words, freak," the Master snarled.

They were interrupted by one of the Master's soldiers, and the Master let him go and moved away. It couldn't have been good news, judging by the scowl on the Master's face, and he had the feeling it wasn't going to good news for him either.

The Master walked back to Jack, grabbed his shirt collar and virtually threw him at his soldiers.

"Take my son to his quarters."

"What about this one, my Lord?"

"The Messiah will want some sport when he is returned to us. Call the fleet and recall the faithful, we are leaving."

Jack smiled inwardly…Ash had managed to get off-planet.

Jack hadn't seen much of the fleet, and now he realised he'd underestimated the size of the Time Lord's fleet. But still he wasn't prepared for the size of the flag-ship…it was huge; bigger even that a Dalek planet-splitter.

He felt sorry for this resistance; whoever they were. He'd heard the Master talking with one of the civilians, one who was dressed like the one that had questioned Ash and himself. Someone had told him they were called confessors, but what they did he didn't know.

It seemed that not everything in the Time Lord garden was rosy; they had some thorns, and these thorns had Ash and the Doctor.

He was also surprised when he wasn't thrown into a cell, but had been taken in chains to the command deck.

The Master stood on the raised part of the deck.

"Where is the resistance fleet now?"

"They have left this star system, my Lord. Their energy trail suggest they are heading for the…sir, they are heading for Sol Three."

The Master let out a laugh.

"How convenient. Open the rift and send a squad of Harbingers ahead, and take the fleet in."

He pulled Jack towards him, pulling the chains a little too tight for comfort.

"Observe, freak. Then tell me if a pet could make such a glorious thing."

A large screen flickered into life and Jack could only stare with a mixture of fear and awe.

A huge angry swirling maw was twisting a writhing against the black of space. A dozen deadly shapes flew straight into it.

He felt a rumble of power under his feet, as the huge flag-ship moved and was swallowed up by the hungry red mass.

His heart fell, the Doctor had created this. He'd harnessed the power of the vortex…he was playing god…and this god stood side by side with the devil, and both were now heading for Earth.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Did they really think they could keep him prisoner for long..._**

All he wanted was for the pain to stop…to be in the safety of the Master's arms; to feel the security of their bond. He heard footsteps and called out…help was here.

Then some of his senses had returned and he realised that the hands that picked him off the ground did not belong to his own men. He'd fought, with what strength he did have, until another spike of pain had cut his strings.

When light came to again, there was only the cacophony of voices and a blur of faces…none familiar to him. Pain came again, but it wasn't internal, and he reacted in the only way he could.

Once again hands took hold of him and he felt the cold of steel against his wrists and ankles, and the cold of a metal floor. For a while he'd screamed and cursed, until the pain of sensation returning to his limbs sent him into darkness.

He jerked awake, with no idea as to how long he'd been gone, but now he could sense they were in flight; he was no longer planet-side. The pain had thankfully receded to a more tolerable level. Finally, his eyesight had returned; although there seemed to be a blind-spot in the corner of his left eye; he would need help with that….he needed the Master.

He closed his eyes and reached out for him, but a misery filled moan escaped his lips; the bond was still severed. He let out another moan, he was moving further away from the Master and his children.

Oh, his babies…were they crying for him.

He tried to stand, wanting to relieve the pins and needles that were now ravaging his legs. He succeeded and managed to get as close to the door as the chains would allow. It wasn't the first time he'd been in chains, but he'd never been as weak.

Could it be that this time, there would be no escape for him?

He slumped to the floor, closing his eyes again, hoping beyond hope that perhaps now the bond was restored.

"Ni'ala," he called out and waited…waited. His hearts started to fall when there was …no wait; it was faint, but there it was.

"Eresh'ala?"

His hearts soared at the sound of the Master's voice.

"I…." he began to say, but the Master's voice interrupted, stronger this time.

"I'm coming for you."

He felt a twinge of pain and he let out a small groan, "My head, it hurts."

"Are you safe?"

"No…in chains."

Every second that passed, he could feel the bond getting stronger and he could feel the Master's anger.

"No-one chains you. Can you escape?"

"I will find a way. Ni'ala, it was Harkness that took me."

"I know, I have the freak."

The Doctor heard voices.

"Someone is coming…" he said and broke the contact.

He put his ear to the door, straining to hear the voices. Whoever it was, perhaps he could use them to escape; after all, the Master had spent many hours teaching him to use his powers of suggestion.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the voices were fading away, but the door was being opened….time to put his skills to use.

He moved back as the door moved and watched a two soldiers, followed by a woman entered.

"How are we?" the woman said as she approached.

"I've been better," he replied, keeping his voice level.

The woman smiled, "Come to your senses then...good. My name is Doctor Sensa, I want to treat those cuts on your knees, if that is alright?"

He smiled at her...that's it, come closer.

As she crouched down to treat his knees, he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Did you agree with putting me in chains?"

Doctor Sensa paused in her cleansing, "No, I thinks it's unnecessary."

She carried on cleaning his wound and as she put a dressing on it he put a hand on her face and said softly.

"Thank you."

He had to quash the laugh that was building; she should not have let him touch her. He leant closer and smiled...now he knew her secret.

"Do you agree with anything being done here? Don't you want this to end, so you can see your family again?"

"That's not possible," she said. "Not until this conflict is over."

"I can end it," he said, his voice full of empathy.

She pulled away then, but he could see her conflict.

"What was the alarm for?" he asked, just loud enough for her and not the guards to hear.

When she glanced over at the two guards; he knew he had her.

"We've been found, there's a squad of Harbingers on our tail."

"My faithful are coming for me. Help me out of here and I promise you will see your family again."

To enforce his sincerity, he placed his hand on her face again….yes, he had her.

"Guards, come and take these chains off. I need to make sure they're not too tight."

He smiled when he saw she had a scalpel in her hand.

As one of the soldiers bent down to remove one of the chains, she stuck the scalpel in his throat.

He staggered back, hands trying to stop the blood.

The other soldier was momentarily shocked, and it gave the Doctor enough time to gather his strength and wrap his chains round the soldier's throat. The soldier had no answer to the Time Lord's superior strength and he let out a gurgling breath as the Doctor choked the life from him.

The Doctor felt his strength going, so he let the soldier drop….not dead; unfortunately.

Doctor Sensa touched his shoulder.

"I have the keys."

She unlocked the chains, but he didn't waste time in rubbing the sore spots.

"Do you access to all areas?"

"I'm the ship's doctor. Of course I do," she said and took out a card.

"Good," he said and suddenly grabbed her head and erased everything from her mind, leaving her virtually brain dead.

"I thank you for your assistance. I'll make sure your family don't suffer too much."

He stepped out of the cell….time to cripple this ship.

* * *

Ash blinked…what the hell was he going to say?

Execution, he couldn't let that happen….what could he say? Should he be honest...would they buy that? If he lied, he could be found out and he had no doubt that any tales he told would unravel as soon as they let him see the Doctor. But if he told the truth, would they, like so many others, want to use the Doctor for their own purpose?

Then it came to him; if they thought he was mentally ill, then he would use that, and he wouldn't be lying.

"He's a mentally ill patient."

"I knew it," the doctor said. "Let me guess, part of his illness is a Messiah complex?"

Ash nodded, keen to make them believe his story.

"And what has it got to do with the one they call the Lord?" the man said.

Ash had to think quickly, "He came to work at the treatment centre. I guess no-one realised what he was really after. The patient was…is someone very precious to the person we're working for….well me I suppose now."

The man once again looked Ash up and down.

"So, you're saying that the person in there is a mentally unwell patient, taken by someone who formed a religious cult and is using him to wage war."

"It's not like it hasn't been done before," the doctor said. "Rogan…let him take him. With their Messiah gone, they will be demoralized, we can deal with this Lord."

The man turned away and starting talking quietly but animatedly with the other man that had accompanied them. He turned back and said.

"If he really is insane you can…"

His words were drowned out by an alarm.

The man that Rogan had been talking with put a hand to his com-unit.

"Sir, a squad of Harbingers have been picked up….we've been found."

The man called Rogan turned to Ash and said, "This will have to wait…take him to a secure area and lock him in."

He spoke over Ash's protest.

"Doctor, will you be okay treating him on your own?"

"I have the guards…go."

Ash could do nothing as he was escorted away. He heard Rogan say.

"Send out a squadron…take them out."

"You can't!" Ash yelled. "If they're here, then the rest aren't far behind. You'll be slaughtered."

He was still yelling when he was shoved into a room; there was nothing he could do…there was going to be a bloodbath.


	18. Chapter 18

The Master's anger had been ratcheting up ever since he'd regained consciousness. Someone had the audacity…the gall, to steal the Doctor from under his nose. Whoever it was, they would soon be food for the carrion eaters.

It seemed to take an eternity for Seska to arrive, and he was well on his way to rage by the time he'd turned up. His anger was fuelled by worry, the loss of contact with the Doctor was disconcerting. When Seska suggested he'd been mind-blinded, he finally went beyond rage and into the calm that never bode well.

He snarled and barked orders, and finally the scouts had found something.

When he saw the mocking figure of Jack Harkness, he'd almost lost the calm he'd regained.

He'd taken half his elite guard and followed Harkness. The rest he'd sent in search of the Doctor and whoever had been working with the freak…the blond interloper, no doubt. He watched Harkness, but didn't hurry. He knew this city, and refused to be goaded into a thoughtless chase. He knew Harkness would run out of roof and he knew exactly where he would end up.

He flung the warehouse doors open, wanting to make a grand entrance. The first thing he saw was the freak, then he saw his son on the floor. He ignored Harkness and crouched down beside Seska; still breathing.

"Still so much to learn, like when to attack and when not to," he said and straightened. "Now, where has your monkey boy taken the Doctor?"

Then Harkness had said something and his control broke. He closed the gap and put Harkness against a wooden crate, his hand round his throat.

"Leash….do you think he's my pet?"

He applied more pressure, intent on squeezing the life from him. Then one of his guards had interrupted, with news that made him even unhappier.

Now he stood on the command deck.

"Open the Rift, send a squad of Harbingers ahead, then take the fleet in."

He turned to Harkness and said, "Observe, and then tell me a pet can create this."

As he watched the rift form, his mind went back to the first time he'd seen it.

He'd woke to find the Doctor gone from their bed. He looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. He knew the Doctor had been more restless of late; what with being so near to giving birth, and had taken to wandering the decks at odd hours.

"Where are you?" he sent.

"Observation deck. Come meet me," the reply came.

"It's three in the morning, come back to bed." He didn't make it an order, unless he wanted a hormonal and unhappy Doctor in the bed.

"I have something to show you."

"Not at this hour," he replied.

He regretted saying that, as he felt a mental version of an annoyed breath.

"Fine," he said, grabbed a robe and made his way to the observation deck.

Any ire he'd felt was washed away by the sight of the Doctor. He had that glow, the one he got when he was pregnant, and he stood for a moment, basking in it.

Then the Doctor broke the spell by grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

"I have a gift for you," he said, "Shield down."

The whine of the protective screen lowering filled the air.

"Watch," the Doctor said. "Open it."

The Master could only stand and stare.

"You did it," he said.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor said; his voice seeking approval.

"Like it….it's genius. You harnessed the Vortex to make rifts."

"I adapted it from the vortex manipulator…."

The Master shut him up with a kiss.

"My beautiful, inventive storm."

The Doctor's face shone with joy. He placed the Master's hand on his swollen belly.

"Our children and those we loom will be able to traverse our empire in hours...not days. And when I get the TARDIS back, I will add her power, and we shall truly be Lords of Time."

He was so wrapped up in the memory he nearly missed the familiar tickle in his mind. Then he heard his name…the Doctor; the bond was back.

"Eresh'ala?"

He was concerned when the Doctor said his head was hurting, and angry when he said he was in chains.

"Can you escape?"

"I'll try," came the reply.

He was a little alarmed when the Doctor suddenly broke contact. It seemed they would have to be a little closer; the connection was still sporadic. Bur he smiled to himself, in that brief contact he'd felt the Doctor's mood, and it didn't bode well for the resistance.

"Increase speed," he ordered.

He turned to Harkness, "Now, what shall I do with you?"

* * *

Ash eventually gave up on assaulting the door. He sat on the small bunk and nursed his sore hands. He'd been so close to getting the Doctor away.

Then a Harbinger shaped spanner had been thrown into the works. That meant that the Master would not be far behind, along with a fleet full of fanatics, all baying for the blood of whoever had their Messiah.

As he sat, he thought about what he would have done, if he'd managed to get the Doctor away.

Could he help the clearly unwell Time lord? Could he forgive him for nearly killing him? If the Doctor recovered, would he forgive himself? And what about James and Jakaar…would they end up motherless? How would you tell them that their mother could be an incurable psychotic murderer?

He had the awful thought, that left him with a feeling of dread, that an attack would come from feeling of dread wasn't going away; he had to get out of this room.

"Think," he said out loud, and looked up…oh thank you.

It was a bit of a squeeze, but he managed to fit through and into what looked like some sort of service crawl way.

At intervals there were grills and he glanced down or through. Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, he found what he wanted; the cell level.

Now he had to be stealthy. He went from cell to cell, all were empty, until he came to one. When he looked down, he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath.

Below, on the floor, was a body…and it wasn't the Doctor's.

He removed the grill and dropped down; it was a woman. He crouched down to take a closer look. It was the doctor that had treated him. She was alive, but the glazed look in her eyes said it would have been better if she wasn't.

The two soldiers that lay nearby hadn't fared any better. One had bled out, a scalpel in his neck, the other was alive, but had a crushed windpipe.

Of course, there was no sign of the cells occupant…the Doctor was gone.

He cautiously stepped out of the cell and found another soldier….still alive. At least the Doctor wasn't going on a killing spree; not yet anyway. That meant he must have another agenda, and he had a good idea of what that might be.

He took the soldiers com; he had to warn them.

"I need to speak to Rogan."

"Who is this…wait, how did you get a com?"

"Not important. You're about to be sabotaged…your prisoner is free."


	19. Chapter 19

_**And you thought the Doctor was bad enough as it was...**_

The Doctor landed with an almost silent thump. It wasn't ideal, using the service shaft, but it meant he could go undetected…well, until he decided otherwise. He'd halted his descent; he needed a few moments rest.

His head was still aching, and the blind spot in his eyes was bothering him. He squeezed himself into a small access space and willed his hearts to calm.

According to what he'd gleaned from the mind of the soldier back at the cells, the engines were another eight levels below. He closed his eyes…just a few moments.

He jerked awake, he didn't feel right; he felt disorientated. He desperately needed his medication, the disorientation could only be one thing…his psychosis was staring to take hold. If he lost himself to it, then he would be no help to the Master at all.

He needed an anchor; he needed the Master. He closed his eyes again, and went in search of the silver thread that was the Master.

"Inari," he called, unable to keep his disquiet out of his voice.

The reply was almost instant, causing his spirit to lift; he must be closer.

"Si'arilla, are you alright? You sound distressed."

A throb of pain cut through his words.

"Head hurts….medication," he managed to say.

"Are you free?"

"Yes."

"Are you somewhere safe?"

"I think so…yes."

"Then stay, I will find you."

"No, I have to help. I'm going to cripple this ship."

The Master's reply was sharp and it sounded like an order.

"You will stay."

His temper flared, "I will do as I wish," he snarled and cut the contact. He let out a growl of annoyance. How dare he tell him what to do? If he wanted to cripple this ship; he would.

Anger gave him impetus and he began climbing down again, and he never noticed when his mind slipped from his control and into the control of the calculating and psychotic side that the Master and Seska had tried to keep under control.

The Doctor…no the darkest essence of Victorious landed on one of the levels he wanted.

At the sound of his landing, he hadn't been subtle, a dozen soldiers looked up. He grinned and rubbed his hands.

"Oh goody…shall we play."

* * *

Ash had hoped they would believe him, but he was wrong. Why the hell didn't they believe him? Did they really think the Doctor wasn't a threat?

"He's only one man," Rogan said over the com. "I've assigned a squad to defend any vital areas."

Ash almost laughed…..idiot.

"A squad? Rogan, I've seen that man take down whole platoons single-handed. I know he's heading for your engines. It's what I would do."

"He won't make it that far. I'm more worried about those Harbingers. They're never far from their carrier."

"You don't get it, do you? He's going to cripple your engines. You won't stand a chance."

"And why should I listen to a common kidnapper. Get off my com lines."

"To hell with you," Ash said and threw the com away…fine; he was on his own.

He wasn't sure what level the engines were on, but it was a certainty that they would be on the lowest levels. If he descended, then by process of elimination he would find the engines…and he would find the Doctor.

Not that he was sure of what he was going to do when he did.

He found it ridiculously easy getting down several levels before anyone even looked at him twice. Dear god, they were going to be no match for what was coming their way, nor the person who was somewhere below him.

He had to get to the engines before the Doctor; it meant he would have to risk exposure...so be it.

He stopped the next person and asked, "Stupid question, engine level?"

The man was either too pre-occupied or just plain stupid, because he never batted an eyelid at his question.

"Level eighteen," and carried on his way, but stopped. "You have to check your weapons in at Level Fifteen. No weapons in the engine area."

That made Ash pale, weapons….oh no. That meant a weapons store; which probably meant explosives. That meant dangerous toys for a dangerous man.

He was on Level Fourteen, but his luck was in. The transport pod was on fourteen and it was empty. He stepped out onto Level Fifteen, but he was already too late.

There were soldiers littered across the floor, but he couldn't afford the time to check if they were alive or dead. They hadn't stood a chance, and the fact that the place wasn't swarming with resistance meant that the Doctor was already at work.

He picked up one of coms, there was nothing but static.

An echoing metallic clang caught his attention. It had come from what looked like some kind or service or emergency exit shaft...of course, he should have known.

He began climbing down the metal ladder, moving with as much haste as he could without giving himself away. The number on the wall told him he'd arrived at the engine level, and apart from the low rumble of the engines, he heard nothing else.

This was so not good; there should be the sound of men at work.

He stepped carefully off the ladder, expecting to see more bodies, but there were none. More than likely, they hadn't even made it this far. There was another metallic echo, and this time there was an accompanying voice, and it was cursing.

He slowly made his way into the actual engine area, and this time he did find bodies; the engineers.

There was another set of curse words and more metallic banging. Using what hiding places there were, he moved slowly forward…and there he was.

His back was to him and he was slowly and steadily demolishing something that Ash couldn't see. Ash saw him suddenly tense, the implement he'd been using raised and left in mid-air.

"You know you can never sneak up on me…humans smell too much," he said and turned.

Ash knew how this was going to go; he could see by the murderous look on the Doctor's face.

Then the Doctor was on him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Church has a new convert, and the Master has to do something he really didn't want to do.**_

Ash knew he couldn't match the Doctor in a straight fight; he had to keep out of his reach. He side-stepped at the last second, and the Doctor's speed carried him past. It gave Ash just enough time to slip into the warren of pipes and machinery.

If he could keep the Doctor busy, he wouldn't think about sabotaging the ship.

He heard the Doctor's hiss of frustration; that's it, come after me.

"You know, it's really bad form to hide," the Doctor's voice came from his left. "If you come out now, I promise to make it quick and not too painful."

Ash knew better than to answer; the Doctor's hearing was acute.

"Oh well, if you're not going to play, I'll carry on with what I was doing."

Ash couldn't let that happen.

"If you mean taking it apart with a hammer, then go ahead. That's really clever, if you're a five year old."

Ash heard footsteps, the Doctor was moving, obviously trying to locate him...good. He moved carefully, moving further away from whatever the Doctor had been trying to destroy.

"You sure you want to play hide and seek with me?" the Doctor's voice came again.

It was closer, so Ash stopped, not letting the Doctor locate him.

"If you think standing still means I can't find you, then you're mistaken. I can smell your fear."

Ash resisted the urge to reply; the Doctor was too close. The 'come and find me' approach wasn't working but he knew a head on assault wouldn't work. He would have to try another angle.

He wasn't expecting the Doctor to say what he said next.

"We used to be so close…you and I," he said, his voice now softer.

The Doctor suddenly appeared, only inches from him; he tried not to jump.

"I miss my boys," the Doctor continued and Ash couldn't help reacting to the sorrow in his voice.

"You could see them, if you wanted to."

The Doctor looked at him, his eyes were glistening with held back tears.

"I can't…..so far away."

Ash had that feeling again, that being played feeling, but he ignored it. The Doctor was in pain, how could he ignore that?

He put a hand on the Doctor's face and said, "Come back with me, to Earth. Leave all of this behind. We can be a family…Seska too."

The Doctor looked at him with eyes that seemed full of hope, and Ash closed his eyes when the Doctor put a hand on his cheek.

He suddenly opened them when he felt a jolt of something go through his head. He looked at the Doctor, and gone were the tears and the pained look. They were replaced by cold eyes and a harsh expression.

"You really are too trusting…now, what was it you were saying?"

Ash wanted to tell him to go to hell, but his thoughts felt clouded, as all he could feel inside his mind was the Doctor.

"I think you were saying that you wanted to come with me," the Doctor said, his voice once again soft and…..oh, his words sounded so beautiful.

The Doctor was speaking again.

"Join me, serve me and I shall count you amongst my most faithful."

The words were soft and felt like a gentle caress, but still he had that feeling. Another mental caress and whispered words.

"You will be with me. I will love you as you love me. Come, let us finish this."

That feeling that Ash had melted away….he loved the Messiah…he would die for the Messiah. He followed the Doctor and stood and watched as he crippled the ship.

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep, but was woken by the Master's shout of triumph and his words.

"Prepare to board, and tell the confessors to be ready."

The Master turned to him and he wanted to punch the smug look off his face.

"Looks like your little plan has failed. I really can't wait to see what he's going to do with you. Open fleet wide coms."

Jack got to his feet…something had happened, and he guessed it was a Doctor shaped something.

The Master was saying something else.

"Your patience has been rewarded. You can take your revenge on those that dared to take the Messiah…give no quarter."

Finally Jack found himself where he knew he would eventually land up…a cell. The Doctor and the Master would be reunited, Ash was probably dead…and Earth would once again be in the Time Lord's cross-hairs.

* * *

The Master had been irritated by the Doctor's snarled retort to his order to stay, but it soon became apparent why; the Doctor had slipped into psychosis.

He'd felt it through their bond; it wasn't good. The Doctor's medication had worn off, and the longer he stayed off them, the harder it would be for the Master to bring him back to a more reasonable level of sanity.

The news that the resistance ship had stopped was a welcome piece of news. It meant that the Doctor wasn't so far gone that he didn't care about anything; there was hope.

He was the first to step onto the crippled ship, after his assault troops had made short work of the soldiers in the landing bay. He headed towards the engine level, taking his elite guard with him and two confessors.

He'd taken the confessors because they were trained in mental control, and he may well need their assistance in controlling the Doctor. He ignored the carnage the faithful were creating, barely glancing at the dead.

Smoke drifting from the air vents told the Master that whatever damage the Doctor had done, it was of the fiery kind; this ship was doomed.

With more caution than he usually used, he entered the engine level. He had to be careful, he had no way of knowing if the Doctor was still psychotic, and he may well kill him as kiss him.

There was no sign of the Doctor, not that he'd be able to see him in the smoke.

One of the confessor halted and said, "He is here, my Lord."

The other confessor said quietly, "His mood is…undecided."

What did that mean? Sometimes these confessor made less sense than the Doctor.

The smoke was getting thicker and more acrid; he didn't have time for this.

"This isn't the time to play games," he called.

The reply, when it came was nearer than he thought.

"You're right, but I'm not playing games...well, your games anyway."

The Master didn't like the inflection in the Doctor's words, and that decided his course of action. He nodded at the confessors who slipped away, followed by several of the elite guard...time to catch a very dangerous animal.

"What kind of games are you playing?" he said.

"Ones you might not like...then again, you might," the reply came, closer this time. "I have a new toy to play with."

"Oh, and what might that be?" the Master asked.

"See for yourself."

A figure was pushed out of the smoke…the blond interloper.

"Don't damage it, and there's no need to round me up like some wild animal. You could just ask."

"Would you, if I had?"

There was silence, and the Master thought the Doctor had slipped away. Then came the reply he didn't want to hear.

"No."

"Then, I'm sorry," the Master said.

He heard a snarl and then the sounds of a struggle. The blond went to move but the Master grabbed hold of him. He was a little puzzled as to why the blond hadn't protested at his treatment….of course, he'd been converted; he was one of the Doctor's faithful now.

His attention was brought back by the elite guard emerging from the smoke, the struggling form of the Doctor being virtually carried.

The Doctor's eyes alighted on the Master and the words he spat at him should have been insulting, but the Master had heard worse from the Doctor.

"Do it," he said to the confessors.

Both of them managed to get their hands on the Doctor's head and few seconds later, he went limp in the guard's hands.

The Master let out a relieved breath.

"Bring that one," he gestured at the blond. If the leaders of this 'resistance' are still alive, bring them too. Recall the faithful, let this ship burn."

* * *

Seska still had the remnants of a headache, the result of the solid punch from Harkness that had laid him out. He would pay him back for that; it had made him look weak in front of his father.

But he had more important thing to see to now. A message from his father said that he'd found his mother, but he was in the grip of a psychotic episode.

That had been several hours ago and now he was going to have to deliver more bad news to his father.

"What do you mean, not effective?" his father asked.

"I tested the strongest dose that is safe an hour ago. His immune system is destroying it before it can take effect, they no longer work. I'm sorry father, you have two choices, keep mother locked in a padded room or let me implant the chip."

He could see that his father was torn as he placed a hand on his mother's head.

"Do it," he said. "I can't cage him."

Seska wiped more sweat from his brow as he sealed the incision; thank Rassilon it was nearly done.

Sometime later his father entered the med-bay.

"How is he?"

"Stable, and it seems the chip is functioning. But I won't know until he regains consciousness."

His mother let out a soft groan and his father went straight to his side and took one of his hand in his.

Anaesthetic hazed eyes blinked at them both.

"What?" he said in a confused tone.

"Eresh'ala," Seska's father said.

"Ni'ala…."

Then his mother's eyes widened and the dazed look turned to one of horror.

"What have you…?

His mother pulled his hand away from his father and said in a horror filled voice, still harsh from the anaesthetic.

"What have you done?"


End file.
